Stealing Cinderella
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: Kagome's parents and her little brother souta are going on a trip for souta's school and Kagome isnt allowed to go, so she is sent to stay with her fathers friends family. Will she survive living in the same house as the cold hearted Sesshomaru?
1. chapter 1: Leaving

**Stealing Cinderella By: AkiChan323**

**AN/ **You know you saw it coming, yeah thats right this is another SessKag fic! I am totally obsessed with these two, so don't get angry with me for it okay? A lot of people wanted me to do something else but I need to get this out of my system...well, on with the fic! Oh and I forgot to mention that in the beggining it may seem like its InuKag, but the thing is that Inuyasha likes her, but she only see's him as a good friend, and Kouga does like her in this one...so its like, a totally screwed up love triangle! w00t! Well, more like a rectangle cause of course it wouldn't be a SessKag fic if she ended up with someone else!

**Disclaimer/ I do not own Sesshomaru, Kagome, or any of the Inuyasha characters...(and if I did there would be some drastic changes!!)**

**Stealing Cinderella**

Kagome was pissed. Well, actually...pissed was an understatement. Her parents were going away with her little brother Souta for some school trip and he was only aloud to bring his parents, and he practically begged their mom and dad to go. And in the end, he got his way...just like always. And since they were gonna be gone for around two months, they had insisted that Kagome stay with someone that her parents knew.

"But moooooom! I'm fourteen, I don't need a babysitter!" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration as she glared full force at her parents, who shook their heads with exasperation.

"Exactly Kagome, you're _only_ fourteen...we can't legally leave you alone for such a long period of time...besides, you're going to stay with your fathers buisness partners family...since you and Inuyasha are friends I didn't think that you would have a problem with it" Kagome crossed her arms and her glare turned into a frown.

"I don't have a problem with him, its his friends Miroku and Kouga! Miroku is a pervert and Kouga is such a show off! He always does really stupid stuff when we're in the same room...and the worst out of them all is Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru! He is such a jerk! And he gives me the creeps..." her mom sighed with exhaustion before lifting her gaze back up to Kagome.

"Just promise me you'll behave yourself while your there? Please?"

Kagome sighed in defeat as she turned towards the stairs.

"Fine...I'll go pack"

When her door was closed she leaned back against it and slid down until her butt hit the floor.

"Damn...why couldn't I stay at a friends house?A friend who was a girl? At least I'd have some fun, and the level of normality wouldn't be skyrocketing off of the charts..."

"I'm getting this feeling that you arent looking forward to staying in the same house as me..." she gasped as her head snapped up, her electric blue eyes locking on to a pair of mischevious amber ones. He smirked at her as he climbed into her room, tapping his shoes on the outside of the window sill so as not to get dirt on her nice, clean bedroom floor (Kagome was really easily irritated by the pressence of dirt in her room.

"Inuyasha you perv, I thought I told you to use the front door like a normal person and stop using my window like some creepy stalker!" she punctuated the last word by slamming her window closed rather harshly. He blinked and tilted his head to the side as if asking her what he had done wrong, he looked like a clueless puppy.

"Whatcha do that for?" she just looked at him for a moment before crossing her arms and leaning her weight onto her right foot.

"Do _what_ for?" he backed away slightly and took a seat on her bed, leaning back using his arms to prop himself up on the bed.

"Close the window? Its kinda stuffy in here" her eye twitched with annoyance. 'I should have seen that coming...cant he wait until we at least leave the house before he complains about the atmosphere in my room?' she sighed before walking over to her closet and pulling out a rather large, black traveling suit case.

"For your information, I closed the window so that no more perverts could climb through it...I have a hard enough time dealing with the one I've already got hanging around in my room..." a frown appeared on the amber eyed teen's face, as he sat straight up and leaned to the side, trying to see what Kagome was packing.

"Oh come on, you can't officially call me a pervert! I saw you naked once and it was an accident! I told you I didn't know you were in the bathroom..." Kagome laughed lightly as she shoved some jeans into her suit case, looking up at her friend with a bright smile on her face.

"How is it that you can make me laugh even with a memory that's supposed to be extremely humiliating to me?" the last part of the sentance was a little strained because she was trying to reach for something high on the shelf in her closet, causing her to stretch up on her tip toes, making her shirt come up showing a sliver of her lower back. Inuyasha's eyes wandered down and a light pink blush spread across his cheeks upon spotting the small amount of exposed skin. Snapping out of his trance he shook his head lightly before reaching up and scratching the side of his nose, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I suppose its one of those weird gifts..." he chuckled lightly before getting up and grabbing the box that Kagome had been reaching for this entire time.

"Whew, thanks Inu!" he blushed again, but because she had used the very cutesy nickname that she had gave him the first time that she had noticed how much he looked like a clueless puppy when he was confused. He hated it.

"Would you stop calling me that? it's bad enough that you use it but it Kouga hears it then I'm gonna be socially doomed for the rest of my adolecent life..." Kagome laughed at the look of utter mortification on Inuyasha's face, as she crammed the rest of her stuff into her bag. She dusted her hands off on her jeans (that she was wearing at the moment) and snapped the suit case locks shut.

"There all done! No we can get...hold on, how did you get all the way to my house on foot? You're house is like, thirty blocks away from here and your parents don't let you go anywhere alone without a friend or showfur..." the look on his face was priceless, he looked like he was about to burst from holding back laughter.

"Mom and Dad forced Sesshomaru to drive me here to pick you up! He's waiting outside right now!" Kagome blinked, still trying to process the information that she was just handed...and when the information finally reached her brain, her jaw dropped in shock.

"Why couldn't they send you over in a limo like always?" she didn't want to admit it to Inuyasha (or anyone else for that matter) that Sesshomaru totally creeped her out, it would be rude to say even if it were a justifialbe feeling. It was just that he always seemed so distant with everyone, and he was so cold, and controlling...he could be kinda scary at times.

"Jaken had the day off along with every other driver...they formed a union and now they get a couple days off a month...this just happened to be one of those days, besides...you should have seen the look on his face when dad told him to drive me here! He looked totally petrified!" The wide idiotic grin still hadn't left Inuyasha's face as he grabbed hold of the handle of Kagome's suit case.

"Now lets get going before his _highness _throws a hissy fit-_THUNK_" Inuyasha had pulled her bag off of the bed and when it hit the floor it hit his foot. His eye was twitching like mad as they began to water, he was biting down on his lower lip, trying his best not to yell. Kagome couldn't helo sniggering slightly at the pained look on the silver haired teens face as she took hold of the handle and lifted it from his foot.

"Are you okay?" he nodded before limping over to her door and opened it for her. She easily lifted the bag with the one hand that had a hold of it and walked past the shocked boy and out her door, down the hall, down the stairs, and over to the front door. When she got down the stairs, low and behold who else but Sesshomaru himself stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and his golden eyes darting back and forth. He was obviously a very impatient person. When he looked up at Kagome upon noticing her pressence in the room she flinched before smiling weakly and giving him a small bow.

"Gu-tenmorugen! Sesshomaru-sama..." he merely raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled her bag over to the door and began to lace her shoes.

"What took you so long? Did my idiot brother _distract _ you in any way?" his eyes darted to the side, looking past Kagome completely to land on his brother, who was limping gingerly down the stairs. Sesshomaru smirked at the difficulty that his brother was having in something as simple was walking down the stairs...which hadn't been a problem as they were leaving to come here and get 'the girl' as Sesshomaru liked to refer to her, when the idiot nearly knocked him over on his one man stampede down to the car, _Sesshomaru's_ car. Kagome simply ignored the snide comment and continued to tie her shoes.

"For your information, that sack of bricks she calls a suit case of the 'essentials' (he air quoted essentials) dropped on my foot you wise ass!" Inuyasha was not in the mood to put up with his older brothers remarks at the moment as his foot was in excruciating pain. That sentance was all that it took to wipe that smug smirk off of Sesshomaru's face as he picked up Kagome's bag, 'Damn this thing is heavier than a sack of bricks' and headed out the front door towards his car.

"Asshole..." Inuyasha cursed his brother under his breath during the entire time it took Kagome to tie her shoes, get her coat, and say goodbye to her little brother and parents. She then took hold of Inuyasha's arm and looped it around her shoulders to help him balance as she helped him out the door and towards the car, which by this time Sesshomaru had already gotten into and started up. She helped inuyasha into his side before getting in the other.

"Wau! Your car is really comfortable Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome tried her best not to sound like some blithering idiot that she was sure he thought she was, she didn't want to get on his bad side before she even got to their house. There was a pause in which Sesshomaru adjusted his mirrors before the most unexpected thing happened...

"Merushi, Kagome-san..." he had actually thanked her for the compliment! Inuyasha looked absolutly thunderstruck, and Kagome...well, Kagome was speechless. Sesshomaru looked into his rearview mirror so that he could back out of the driveway, and saw the odd looks on his two passengers faces. he turned his head towards them and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Their faces immediantly became blank as he turned around to face the mirror again and slowly began to back out of the driveway.

Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine as they started down the street.

'I have an odd feeling that after the next two months there won't be anything left that will surprise me...'

**AN/ So, how did you like the first chapter? I like how it sounds so far, and notice how I made Sesshomaru thank Kagome on the compliment? Its sort of funny cause it's kinda uncharacteristic for him to do that sort of thing you know? Anyway, please review so that my muse can inspire me!**

**Kagome: Do I really end up with Sesshomaru? I mean, I expected you to pair me with Inuyasha or Kouga, But Sesshomaru again? Are you like, obsessed or something?**

**Me: Like I said at the begginning of the story, I am obsessed with SessKag at the moment and will continue to write about you two until my muse gets bored of it...and dont tell me you dond like it! We all know that you think **_** Sesshomaru-Sama **_**is totally sexy!**

**Kagome: Blushes whatever! **

**Me: Che. Maybe I'll have a conversation with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru in my next Authors Note, or maybe Kouga! Its been a while since I've talked to him...**

**Kagome: Oh please lord don't bring in Kouga! If he starts hitting on me who knows what Inuyasha would do to the poor guy! I don't want my friends getting hurt...**

**me: sigh fine, I wont bring in Kouga...well until the next chapter my loyal fans!! Read. Review. And Add to favorites!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: / Okay here is the second chapter of 'Stealing Cinderella' I hope you all like it, especially you Kouga

**AN: / Okay here is the second chapter of 'Stealing Cinderella' I hope you all like it, especially you Kouga**

**Kouga: Why would I like it? All your stuff is crap**

**Kagome: I thought you said you weren't gonna bring in Kouga for the authors note conversation until I left!? **

**Kouga: What's the problem Kagome? Do you not want me here? **

**Kagome: It's not that, its-**

**Inuyasha: What the hell are you doing here wolf boy?!**

**Kouga: The writer invited me for a civilized conversation…so shut your yap before I slap a muzzle on your stupid mutt face!**

**Inuyasha: Growls viciously why you….**

**Me: Enough both of you! Now, let's just get on with the chapter all right?**

**Inuyasha/Kouga: sigh in defeat fine…**

**Kagome: AkiChan323 does not own Me, Sesshomaru, Kouga, or any of the Inuyasha characters… though if she did I have this weird feeling that SessKag would be canon…actually, that doesn't sound so bad!**

**Inuyasha/Kouga: o0 **_**WHAT!?**_

The drive there wasn't as bad as Kagome thought it would be. They had sat in a comfortable silence for the majority of the ride, before Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Hey Sesshy you sick?" they could see Sesshomaru's grip on the wheel tighten at the nick name as they rounded a corner.

"I have told you on many occasions that if you called me by that insufferable name again I would…"

"Would what? Tell mommy and daddy? Che. All your fangirls are aloud to use it, why can't I?" Inuyasha was smirking, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed while keeping an eye on the back of his elder brother's head to watch for reactions.

"They are not fangirls, they're demons from hell…and just because they insist on using it at school and in public doesn't mean that you are suddenly aloud too, now keep quiet before I pull over and kick you to the curb" Inuyasha pouted as he slumped in his seat. He knew that Sesshomaru would go through with his threat; Sesshomaru never was one to break a promise.

After around twenty minutes of Inuyasha mumbling curses at his brother they finally arrived (to Kagome's immense relief) at the 'InuTaisho' estate. In other words they're father's mansion. She was about to open the door to get out of the car when suddenly it was pulled open from the outside. When she lifted herself out of the car she turned to see that it was Sesshomaru who had opened the door for her. A light blush crossed her face.

"Merushi…Se-Sesshomaru-sama…" she moved away from the car door as he closed it and walked over to the trunk of the car. It popped open automatically when she approached making her jump in surprise. She heard a laugh coming from Inuyasha's side of the car as he closed his door. She turned her gaze to him giving him her famous death glare. He cringed in fear as he backed away from her. When she turned back to the trunk her suit case was gone and Sesshomaru was closing the trunk.

"I can carry it Sesshomaru-sama…really you don't have to…"

"Do not complain when someone offers to carry your _very_ heavy things in for you, it is very rude…" and with that said he headed off towards the front door.

"Holy crap, I never thought I'd see the day when Sesshomaru carried in someone else's bags! Today is a historic day indeed!" Inuyasha smiled at the laugh he had received for that one, as they made their way to and through the front door.

"Welcome! Its so nice to see you again Kagome!" a tall man with long, silver hair tied back in a long, flowing ponytail, dressed in a snow white suit approached them (her and Inuyasha) with his arms open with welcome.

"InuTaisho-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again sir…" she was then pulled into a crippling hug as he welcomed her with his newly renewed enthusiasm.

"Kagome how are you? Were my son's polite to our guest?" he gave a sidewards glance at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes with annoyance at how easily his dad assumed that he was the impolite one.

"Seriously dad, Kagome's my friend…I'm never rude to her!" 'Ahem!' they both turned their attention to Kagome as she gave a little fake cough to get their attention.

"Inuyasha, every time you come over to my house you climb in my bedroom window, that's not only creepy but rude, and when your angry about something you tend to snap at the person closest to you at the time, and I'm usually that person…you're never rude to me huh?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face as his father stared him down.

"You use her bedroom window as a door?" his father looked more interested and curious than upset by his youngest sons' actions.

"Well yeah, it's faster than climbing up the stairs…"

"Oh climbing a roof is so much easier than walking up a couple stairs!" the sarcasm was dually noted as they glared at each other, sparks were practically shooting from their eyes.

"If you both are finished acting like a couple of immature children then I can tell you that I have put your things away in your room, and had the sheets on the bed changed..."they all looked at Sesshomaru as he passed by them, telling them all of this as he went. When he was out of the room they all directed their attention back to each other.

"That was weeeeiiird…Sesshomaru has actually done something nice for someone other than himself…its kinda creepy" Inuyasha looked up at his father's face, which actually looked a little creeped out.

"Sesshomaru is being unusually kind to you Kagome; I wonder what's gotten into him…" they all stood in thought for a moment before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Inuyasha turned on his heels and dashed to the door yanking it open with quite a bit of enthusiasm

"Hey mutt face! Thought I'd get here early for the sleep over so we could get a start on the planning before Miroku gets here…" when Kouga walked in he blinked a couple times before his mind actually registered that Kagome was standing only a little ways away from the door, giving him a friendly smile.

"Hi Kouga what's up?" Kagome gave him a small wave as a crimson blush crossed his cheeks.

"Uh, hi Kagome…what are you doing here?" he had dropped his bag on the floor and hurried over to Kagome's side, much to Inuyasha's annoyance.

"My parents are going away for some school trip of Souta's so I have to stay here…how about you, what's this I hear about a sleep over?" Inuyasha had kicked Kouga's bag at him, making it hit him in the back of the legs. Stumbling from the impact Kouga glared at Inuyasha as he brushed himself off and regained his composure.

"Stop annoying Kagome and take your stupid bags up to the room!" they glared at each other before Kouga begrudgingly picked up his bag and turned towards the stairs.

"Be right back Kagome, gotta put my stuff away!" and with that Kouga ran full throttle up the stairs, taking them three at a time. Inuyasha snorted as he walked up the stairs with Kagome following behind so that he could show her where her room was.

"Wau…I forgot how big you're father's mansion was" Kagome looked around in awe as they turned a corner and came to a halt in front of a door.

"Here you go! You're staying in here, I'm sorry but the only room left that mother wasn't using for something was the guest room right next to-

But before he could finish his sentence Sesshomaru walked out of the door directly to the right of Kagome's bedroom door. He stared at them with his icy stare for a few moments before turning on his heels and walking briskly down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Sesshomaru's room…but don't worry he doesn't snore, but he does sleep talk now and again…I can never catch what he's saying though, he always has his door locked so I can't open it to hear what he's saying…" just then Kouga came skidding to a halt next to them, giving Inuyasha a full blown glare as if it was his fault that he had to run down the stairs and then back up when he realized that Kagome wasn't down there…well in reality, it was Inuyasha's fault.

"Kagome, I was gonna ask you…why didn't you just ask to come and stay at my place? You know your welcome in my home any day…" Kagome blushed lightly though it was only because Kouga was being so nice, and she knew that she was the only one he treated like this made her feel sort of special.

"Well, you already had plans and my parents wanted me staying with someone they know…and my dad does work with Inuyasha's dad…"

"I would have cancelled my plans if you had asked to stay!" Kouga was smiling brightly showing off his bright pearly white teeth, his fang like canines giving Kagome and anyone else who saw them the impression that he was part wolf.

"Nah its okay, we're both here now why don't we just hang out here? All three of us!" Inuyasha didn't seem all that enthusiastic about the idea, but as long as he was spending time with Kagome Kouga would agree to anything, even hang out with his arch rival in love (when Kagome's around, other than that Kouga and Inuyasha are best friends).

"Now, I'm gonna get go unpack my things, I'll be right down okay?" Kouga nodded enthusiastically before grabbing hold of Inuyasha's upper arm and dragging him down the hall with him, wavy tears of torture pouring from Inuyasha's eyes. Kagome chuckled before walking into her room. She gasped in awe as she looked around, the room was pretty luxurious in her opinion, it was the nicest room she had ever stayed in. She shook her head to clear her mind before closing the door behind her and walking over to her bed, where her suit case was supposed to be. But it wasn't there, she looked around for it before finding it under the bed. She pulled it out without any difficulty and opened it. But there was nothing inside.

"What the?" then she heard her door open and turned on her heels to see who had come in. her eyes widened a fraction when she saw Sesshomaru standing there, leaning against the door frame, dressed in a white button down dress shirt and a pair of tight fitting black jeans…in other words, he looked absolutely delicious.

"I forgot to mention that I had a maid put your things away as well…you can just put that suit case back under the bed, or in the closet…whichever you prefer" and with that he turned and left, leaving Kagome speechless, and in shock. 'Okay that was weird...must make a mental note to lean a chair against the door while I'm alone it the room'

When Kagome got down stairs she found Inuyasha and Kouga fighting over the remote, kicking and punching each other to gain control of the one thing that Inuyasha actually had control over in his own house.

"We are watching what I want dog breath!" he snarled at Kouga, who currently had him in a head lock.

"We are not watching those stupid cartoons of yours you stupid mutt face! We're watching what I want!" as they continued to wrestle Kagome walked past them, neither of them noticing her of course being to busy trying to fight for dominance over the remote, and into the kitchen where she saw a bowl of fruit on the counter. Picking up an apple and wiping on her shirt, she calmly walked back into the room to see that Inuyasha was holding the remote high out of Kouga's reach, pinning him down with one foot as he held up the remote with victory.

"Ha! I win! We are watching what I want!" and with that Kagome walked over and quickly snatched the remote out of his hand. They both looked up at her with looks of astonishment as she aimed the remote at the television and clicked a button, turning it on.

"If you two aren't gonna stop fighting we're watching what I want, and no, its not gonna be some stupid girly thing…how about…_this!_" she clicked another button on the remote, and the channel changed. As soon as the heavy metal music could be heard from the speakers as well as the deep voices of the announcers' they both knew that Kagome had chosen wrestling **(I know its sort of ironic because they had been wrestling only moments ago over the remote, but hey, I had to choose something!)**

"There, everyone happy?" she was giving them the look that she had developed over the many years that she had known them both, the one that told them that they'd better answer yes if they didn't want to be castrated. They both nodded hurriedly, not taking their eyes off of the television.

For the remainder of the wrestling match they would cheer or boo one of the guys in the mat, but neither of them was enthusiastic about it as Kagome, when the guy she had been cheering for fell to the mat almost unconscious she had thrown her half eaten apple at the television and declared that the other was cheating somehow. Inuyasha and Kouga just stared at her as she yelled at the announcers and how stupid the ref was being.

"Calm down Kagome, its only one match there's no need to get so worked up about it…" Inuyasha knew that saying that was a mistake the minute she turned her death glare of fury on him.

"Only a match? ONLY A MATCH!? He needed this match to head to the finals and now he has to wait until next season to try again! I don't think I can wait that long!" they both looked at her, and then at each other before shifting a little further away from her and closer to the television.

"What is with this infernal racket? You do realize that there are other people living in this house, don't you?" All three of them turned around to see that Sesshomaru was standing at the entrance to the living room looking absolutely livid.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama; we'll try and keep it down…it's just that we were watching wrestl-"

"Silence! I don't wish to hear your excuses, just keep it down" Kouga had risen from his seat on the floor at Kagome's feet and walked up to Sesshomaru. Despite the fact of being a good two years younger than him, he was nearly as tall as he was.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't talk to Kagome like that! She's your guest and she was a little excited be the match on television, if she had realized that she was disturbing you in any way she would have stopped, all you had to do was ask nicely for us to keep it down! You didn't have to snap at her!" Kouga glared up at Sesshomaru, who simply stared back, expecting him to apologize for his behavior and return to his seat with his tail between his legs. But he didn't. Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at Kagome, who looked scared, both for her friends and her own safety.

"I apologize, Kagome-san…please forgive me for my rude behavior…I have just been a little on edge as of late and would appreciate your forgiveness…" there was a long awkward pause before Kagome stood and gave a small bow.

"You are forgiven Sesshomaru-sama, and I'll keep it down from now on!" she smiled at him, and for a split second she could have sworn she saw what looked like relief and slight joy radiate from his bright amber eyes. But just as quickly as it appeared it had disappeared again, leaving only the cold iciness that usually radiated from him.

"Hn." And with that he left the room, leaving Kagome standing still facing the door, Inuyasha looking absolutely mortified, and Kouga still stood there, apparently still in shock from what he had just done. Finally, after sitting there for a good five minutes Kouga collapsed to his knees, sucking in air as if he had been holding his breath the entire time…and if it weren't for the fact that they could see his back move than they would have believed it possible. Kagome rushed around the couch over to where Kouga kneeled panting up a storm.

"Kouga are you okay?" he looked up and smiled at Kagome, despite the anxious look that he had had on his face a moment before. Apparently he had the impression that Sesshomaru was going to kill him. This wasn't entirely unbelievable.

"Thank you Kouga for standing up for me… that was really brave of you!" he blushed crimson again, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naw it was nothing! Are you okay Kagome?" she smiled at him as she helped him up and over to the couch.

"I'm fine…here you sit down and I'll go get you some water!" and with that she ran through the kitchen door, leaving Inuyasha and Kouga alone.

"Bastard, you were scared shitless and you still stood up to him…but don't think that just because you stood up for her once doesn't mean that she's gonna automatically like you just like that!" Kouga snorted at Inuyasha's stupidity as he leaned back on the couch making himself comfortable.

"Yeah, but at least I'm making some progress…you haven't moved any further up the ladder with your measly little hints…she obviously doesn't get them" but before Inuyasha could reply Kagome came back into the room carrying a glass of water and a shiny red apple

"Here you go Kouga! They said dinner would be ready soon, but I thought you'd like a little something before hand" Kagome smiled at him again as he took the glass of water and the apple as Kagome went through the door that lead into the washroom. Inuyasha glared at Kouga.

"This isn't over yet _**'buddy'**_" Kouga only smirked and slid down slightly in his seat.

"Yeah, whatever…"

**AN/ Okay that's the end of the second chapter! Hope you liked it, I have to admit though it wasn't my best work, but it was pretty good…**

**Kouga: I liked it! You're a great writer AkiChan!**

**Inuyasha: Humph…wasn't it you who said that her writing was crap at the beginning of the chapter?**

**Kouga: Well, that was until she got me into Kagome's good books! Thx again for that!**

**Me: Yeah well, don't get to excited, remember this is a SessKag fic, meaning Sesshomaru and Kagome are gonna get together…**

**Kouga: Why him? He was such a jerk to her in the last chapter!**

**Sesshomaru: That was only to heighten the suspense of the ever developing relationship between us and show that I was trying to get a reaction out of her just for the sake of getting some attention since she was paying all of her attention to you two bumbling idiots…and because I was angry that she was able to have more fun with you two…**

**Kouga: Of course she has more fun with us, we actually spend time with her! Wait a minute…when did you get here?**

**Sesshomaru: The writer of this fic kindly asked me to come and join in the conversations…and since Kagome was here I thought it a good chance to talk to her about our relationship-**

**Inuyasha: What relationship? You barely talk to her let along spend time with her!**

**Sesshomaru:…whatever…**

**Me: Whatever indeed…review please so that I have something to do other than listening to these idiots…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Wow, I never expected so many reviews in one day…I thought that it would be spread out during the duration of a couple days…sniff Im so touched that you guys are loyal enough to review so quickly…sniff well, enough crying, on with the-**

**Kouga: Hold on a second toots! You're not getting away from the pre-chapter conversation that easily!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah! There are a few things that we want to discuss with you about the pairing of my asshole brother, and Kagome! That is just not right!**

**Kouga; Yeah, if anyone is getting Kagome it's me!**

**Inuyasha: WHAT? This isn't what we discussed! You lying, cheating, back stabbing-**

**Me: HOLD EVERYTHING! Everybody calm down…now, there are a few things that I want to say before we start the third chapter…first of all, I paired Kagome and Sesshomaru because everybody deserves to be loved, and your brother is no exception, and Kagome was the only person I could think of that suited his personality! She changed you two why can't she change your brother? And Secondly, I was avoiding the conversation for this exact reason! I didn't want you two freaking out, I was going to talk to you two separately after the chapter was over…and thirdly, to all of my fans out there, this chapter is from Kagome's POV (point of view) so don't get confused by the sudden switch…okay, somebody do the disclaimer.**

**Sesshomaru: AkiChan323 does not own me, Kagome, Kouga, my idiot brother or any of the other characters from Inuyasha, though I wouldn't mind if she did…**

**Kagome: blush**

**Kouga: What's that supposed to mean? What are you blushing about Kagome?**

**Me/…idiots, all of them…complete idiots **

"Hmmm, I wonder if Sesshomaru-san is okay…he's been acting strangely" I stretched out on my large, soft, bed…rubbing my slightly exposed stomach with my right hand.

"Wow, I never thought that I would be full after one helping! I have seriously gotta get that recipe off of the chef!" I rolled over onto my side, sighing with contentment, my dark hair falling over my face obscuring my view of the only slightly lit room. I blew at it, making it shift away from my face.

"Mmmm….it feels nice in here, its almost as if I never left home…" I giggled lightly at the thought before standing up and stretching my arms upward, bending my back backwards. I walked over to the dresser, taking out a clean pair of underwear, and my silk nightgown with spaghetti string straps, that came down to my lower thigh. I giggled again upon looking at them. 'Wait till Kouga see's me in this! He's gonna have a nosebleed for the entire night!' Inuyasha and Kouga were gonna watch scary movies all night and I said that I would join them after I had a shower; Kouga being the 'gentleman' that he is said that I could hold onto him if I was scared by anything that I saw. And Inuyasha being the funny ass jerk he is said that the only thing in this house that I had to be afraid of was Kouga. They were fighting when I left the room, and as far as I can tell they still are. My room was two floors up from the living room and I could still hear them. "When are they gonna stop? I know that brothers are supposed to act like this but best friends?" I didn't care if people thought I was crazy, talking to myself acted as a great outlet, and it helps me come up with conclusions for questions that I ask myself.

Taking my nightgown and my underwear I left my room and walked across the hall into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind me I placed my nightgown and underwear on the counter. I looked into the mirror, leaning in closer to check for blemishes (hey I'm a girl, you can't blame me for wanting to look decent) since I couldn't spot any I stripped down, tossing my clothes into the clothes hamper and jumped into the tub, turning the taps on until the water was warm enough, and then turning on the shower head. I stood there for a few moments letting the hot, steaming water run down my skin, warming my body inside and out.

"Mmm…this feels nice" I picked up the shampoo bottle and looked at the brand. It was some sort of expensive French stuff that looked like it hadn't been opened yet…but the weirdest thing was that it had a little water proof sticker on it, and it had my name written on it… 'That's odd, why would anyone get me something this expensive? And who could afford it?' I shrugged deciding that it didn't matter at the moment as long as I knew that I wasn't using someone else's without their permission. So I popped the cap and sniffed it. It was one of the most wonderful things I had ever smelt! It smelled of lilies and babies breath, and like the ocean breeze in the summer time. 'Wow! This is amazing…now I want to use it even more!' squirting something into my hand I lathered up my hair, inhaling deeply committing the unique scent to memory.

I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure that my hair was completely dry, and that my skin wasn't damp enough to make my nightgown cling to me…on second thought, I want that. So after making sure that I looked my best I opened the door, but to my utter shock and horror, who should be standing there across the hall coming out of his bedroom other than Sesshomaru. I felt my face heat up at the way his eyes widened when he spotted me in my nightgown, was he checking me out?

"Uhh…um, I-uhh…" I had no idea what to do, I couldn't move for the life of me and it felt like my tongue had been glued to the roof of my mouth. Then I noticed him sniffing the air slightly, and then he turned his gaze back to me.

"What did you use on you're hair?" it was a strange question, but I guessed that maybe he recognized it, or used the same brand and thought that I had used it.

"I used the bottle that had my name on it…it wasn't opened, I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" he simply stared for a moment, giving me this ominous feeling, before he sighed and turned away.

"The scent…it, suits you" and with that said he walked away. I stood there rooted to the spot listening to his footsteps echo in the large marble corridors. And when his footsteps finally faded, I let out the breath that I had kept held in my lungs. 'That was totally weird! I haven't even been here a day and the weirdness level was now shooting off of the chart and into deep space!' I turned and decided that I would think about it tomorrow, I had a date with my two best guy friends, a whole bunch of horror movies, and a big bowl of white cheddar popcorn. I skipped down the hallway and was tempted to slide down the banister, but that would be inappropriate, so I just took the steps two at a time. Finally reaching the bottom I walked over to the door that led to the living room.

"Damn Kagome likes taking her sweet time; if it weren't for the fact that she's one of my best friends I'd have started the movie without her-_THWACK-_OW! What the hell was that fo-…huh?!" Inuyasha's jaw dropped in shock as I stood over him dressed the way I was holding a throw pillow from the couch.

"So this is how you talk about me when I'm not around now is it? I don't think I like your attitude…" my voice was full of spite as I raised the pillow above my head again and brought it back down fast and hard, giving Inuyasha another good thwacking.

"Ow hey stop that! I'm sorry! It's just you were taking so long and you know how impatient I am! And another thing, why are you dressed like that?" I blinked, realizing that I had attacked him in my Pj's. I turned to look at Kouga, who had his eye's glued to my back and butt (since I hadn't been facing him) his hand underneath his nose. 'I knew it!' a triumphant grin found it's way to my lips as I let the arm that was holding the pillow drop to my side.

"These are my pajamas, do you like them?" I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster. They both nodded as Inuyasha brought his hand up to his nose. Then as if to snap them back to reality someone else came into the room. His presence was only noticed after he let out a rather loud wolf whistle of appreciation.

"Wow Kagome you look H.O.T, hot!" on instinct I turned and threw the pillow I was still holding at the intruder, smacking him right in the face with it. When the pillow dropped the face of none other than Miroku the lecher standing there with a bowl full of white cheddar popcorn, I squealed with delight as I rushed over to him and took the bowl, rushing back over to the couch and plopping down next to Kouga.

"Kagome was the unneeded attack on my person really necessary?" I popped another piece of popcorn into my mouth before nodding.

"Yup!" he sighed before sitting down next to Inuyasha.

"Hey when did you get here anyway?" I was a little confused; I didn't think that I was in the shower that long.

"He got here while you were in the shower, I really hope you didn't use up all the hot water or Sesshy is gonna have a royal tantrum…" I snickered at Inuyasha's use of the nickname he had bestowed upon his older brother before continuing my attack on the delicious white cheddar treat.

"And fair warning to you pervert, you so much as look at Kagome in _that_ way and I'll use you're head as a soccer ball!" Miroku merely smiled at the very threatening looking Kouga as he decided it was time to start the movie. As Miroku was putting it in, Inuyasha sniffed the air, and gave me an odd look.

"What? Do I stink or something?" typical answer from me, but then he shook his head, his brows furrowing into a frown.

"I don't recognize that smell...did you bring you're own shampoo or something?" and right after that Kouga had leaned over to me sniffing my hair, it was slighly uncomfortable.

"Wow Kagome you smell great! What brand of shampoo are you using?" Kouga still hadn't moved away from me, making me wonder if he was ever going to.

"I don't know what brand it is...I couldn't read the label, it was in french, but the bottle had my name on it so I assumed that it was mine...unless you have another Kagome hiding in here somewhere?" the last few words were spoken with a slight bit of sarcasm, as Inuyasha's frown deepened.

"Enough talk of shampoo, the movie is starting!" Miroku gestured to the television as he got up and flicked off the lights.

By the time we had finished watching the movies Miroku was smiling pleasantly, though you could see the utter terror being radiated from him as he shivered with restrained fear. Inuyasha had moved behind Miroku and was hiding from whatever had been on the screen last. And Kouga looked like the mive hadn't effected him in anyway...but I knew that deep down he had been scared shitless.

"Was I the only one who didn't find that scary?" I looked around at everyone as they all sat up straight, shaking their heads with indignation. I rolled my eyes and stretched, letting out a yawn as I stretched my arms up.

"Well I think that I'm gonna go to bed...night guys!" I sat up and scooted over to Kouga, wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a small, friendly peck on the cheek. His face went crimson with embarrassment, while Inuyasha's went red with anger. I noticed this and got up, walking over to and kneeling down in front of Inuyasha. I leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek as well. Now Kouga looked shocked as Inuyasha's flush of anger quickly turned into a blush of embarrassment.

"And just so its fair..." I turned towards Miroku and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He didn't seem surprised by my actions at all, it was as if he knew that I acted goofy when I got tired, and I would do whatever I felt like doing at the time. At first Miroku was smiling pleasantly as if he had just got a favorite treat, that is until he saw the looks on Kouga and Inuyasha's faces.

"I'm dead..." and with that he jumped up and sprinted out of the room, Inuyasha and Kouga chasing after him in a raging stampede. I giggled as they ran from the room following Miroku out into the kitchen. When I stood to go up to bed, I turned to the door out into the entryway that led to the stairs that go up to the second floor, which was where my room was. And I blinked twice before realizing that Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway, giving me the weirdest look I'd ever seen. He looked confused, as if he was trying to figure out why I had delibrately set two friends against the other. I giggled again before turning completely towards him.

"I bet your wondering why I did that? Well the answer is because its fun, and I was bored...and now I'm guessing that youd like a kiss goodnight too!" His eyes narrowed as I approached him, I knew that the actions I was about to take would most definatly end in certain death for me, but hey! I was tired, loopy, and I wanted an even number of kisses before I went to bed...I have yet to figure out why it was so important to me to have an even number.

"What do you think you are doing girl!?" I giggled again at the sound of his voice, which was cracked slightly from what I could only identify as panic.

"Saying good night!" and with that I gently took hold of two locks of his long silver hair, leaned up, and gave him a small, soft kiss on the lips...and damn did it feel good! When I backed away I gave a small bow; "_Good night Sesshy-kun!!_" was the last thing I remeber saying before I sprinted up the stairs.

By the time I reached my room I was completely beat, and if it weren't for the fact that I didn't want Sesshomaru to find me passed out on the floor outside of my room I probably would have. The minute I got into the room I slammed my door behind me, and plopped down face up on the bed, laying spread eagle. I giggled again as I crawled lazily under the sheets.

I wonder if I'll remember any of that in the morning? Oh well, I'll find out in the morning!" and with that I blacked out, drifting deep into a sleep filled with dreams of a tall shadowed figure with long hair, and golden, amber eyes.

**AN/ Okay I have to say that that was a pretty okay chapter, and I thuroughly enjoyed writing hyper Kagome, but I feel bad for what I did to Miroku there, I'll make it up to him in the next chapter...so anyone have anything to say??**

**Kagome:...I kissed all three of the guys who are fighting over me **_**and **_** Miroku?! What in kami-sama made you think that I'd do something like that!?**

**Me: Didn't you read it? I made you goofy cause you were tired, that sometimes happens to me when Im tired...I found it funny, everyone here who liked it say aye!**

**Inuyasha/Kouga/Sesshomaru: AYE!!**

**Me: See? Everyone loved it...and you shouldn't be complaining, I only made you give them kisses on the cheek! You got to kiss Sesshomaru on the mouth!**

**Kagome: blushes You are **_**soooooo**_** lucky that Inuyasha and Kouga are to busy fighting to hear that! **

**Me: Whatever, I don't really care actually...anyway, please...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Talk with Sesshomaru

AN/ okay lets get this over with before everyone shows up again…I do not own Inuyasha or any anime or manga for that matter…Okay on with the chapter

**AN/ okay lets get this over with before everyone shows up again…I do not own Inuyasha or any anime or manga for that matter…Okay on with the chapter!**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight poured in through the large arch windows, making her eyes burn from not being used to it.

"Hm…what happened last night? I can't remember anything past watching the movie…oh well, it couldn't have been that bad" she sat up in the bed kicking the covers off of her form while stretching her arms upwards. She knew very well that she could act really goofy when tired, but she could never remember anything that she had done, she had had to ask her parents or her friends what she had done (when she slept over at a friends) and the things that she had done were some of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard.

"Well, whatever I did last night I'm sure the guys will tell me…" standing from the bed she walked over to her dresser and got out some casual clothes, doubting very much that they were going to go anywhere special today. Yanking on the clothes she left her room and skipped down the hallway to the stair case, where she took the stairs two at a time. She didn't know why, but she was in a very good mood this morning.

Upon reaching the dining room she spotted Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku sitting at the far end of the large dining table. She smiled to herself before walking over and taking a seat next to Miroku.

"Good morning! Hey why do you two look so upset?" Kagome reached over and grabbed the jug of orange juice when she had noticed that Inuyasha and Kouga looked a little more than less ecstatic about her choice of seat.

"What do you mean what's wrong? You should know better than any of us what's wrong!" 'Ohhhh I get it! I must have done or said something last night…better apologize'

"Look, whatever I did or said last night that insulted you two I am truly sorry, its just that sometimes when I'm tired I get a little goofy and I do the most random things…I'm sorry" Kouga and Inuyasha looked a little down as well as relieved, and a little confused.

"Are you saying that you don't remember any of what you did last night?' Kagome reached over and grabbed the plate with the bacon on it; dishing some out to herself she nodded.

"I never remember anything after that happens, I only remember watching the movie and then the rest is black…what exactly did I do anyway?" instant silence. Inuyasha and Kouga avoided her gaze and twiddled their thumbs on the table trying to act innocent. Miroku chuckled lightly at his friends' odd behaviour.

"You gave them each a kiss on the cheek last night then you gave me one and they got angry and tried to rip me limb from limb, and I dare say that Kouga actually came close…" Miroku laughed light heartedly again before taking a bite of his toast. A crimson red blush had made itself present on her face as she bent over her plate and began eating is silence. Then after a few minutes of silence at the table they all heard the door swing open again and in walked Sesshomaru, the emotionless mask in place on his pale face, the violet crescent moon birth mark that graced his forehead gave him the look of a very distinguished young businessman…and Kagome couldn't help but blush at his presence. His eyes darted over to their end of the table immediately making eye contact with the ebony haired girl, sending shivers up her spine. He stood there for a moment just looking at her, before he turned and walked down to the other end of the table.

"Ass, things he's so cool…thinks he's so great just because he's gonna inherit father's company…" Inuyasha was mumbling insults under his breath to busy to notice that Kagome was glancing down the table at Sesshomaru, who was eating with a quiet dignity. Miroku seemed to be the only one who noticed that Kagome had been stealing glances at Sesshomaru, though he didn't know how he did due to all the noise that Inuyasha and Kouga were now making. So he leaned over and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Kagome, what is with your sudden interest with Inuyasha's older brother? Did something happen between you two last night?" That last bit earned him a smack upside the head.

"I told you I don't remember anything! But I do have this sneaking suspicion that I kissed Sesshomaru last night…but he's acting like nothing happened so it must have been a dream…but then if it was a dream then why would I dream it!? Damn this is confusing!" she had both her hands tangled in her ebony hair, shaking her head back and forth trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Miroku merely shook his head.

"Kagome, even if you did kiss Sesshomaru last night I doubt you meant anything by it…I mean, you kissed us didn't you? And you were only doing it on a mere whim of yours…or to get me killed, I'm not so sure which…"this got a giggle out of her as the fight across the table from them seemed to get louder.

"I guess your right, thanks Miroku...you know, sometimes having you around is just like having Sango or Ayame around!" she grinned when Miroku pouted; she loved teasing him about how he was just as good as having another girl around.

"Hey what are you two whispering about over there? Didn't I warn you last night lecher?!" Kouga snarled at Miroku, who flinched at the very convincing threat, that he was almost sure that Kouga would go through with his plan to castrate him like he said he would if he so much as looked Kagome's way…meaning checking her out.

"We were merely talking about a trivial subject that you don't need to concern yourselves with! And Why would I chase Kagome when I have the beautiful Sango on my arm…"another smack upside the head made him yelp with surprise and pain.

"What are you saying Sango is better looking than me?" Miroku's eyes widened realizing the impact his words had on Kagome, and he knew full well the consequences of insulting a girls looks, or comparing her to a friend.

"I didn't mean to insult you Kagome honest! I just mean that I prefer Sango! There are plenty of guys that would give up their left arms to have you!" Kagome had raised her hand to strike him down once again but lowered it, taking the explanation that he had provided.

"Thank you, now was that so hard to say?" Kouga and Inuyasha merely stared at her and gave Miroku a pitying look, as their friend gingerly rubbed the sore spot that she had hit on the back of his head.

Kagome laughed along with the others as Miroku tried to sooth his sore head, and only stopped when she felt the gaze of another on her. She glanced over at the other end of the table where Sesshomaru sat, her eyes meeting with a pair of amber ones that seemed to glow in the dim sunlight that came through the curtains. Her face flushed when his gaze turned more intense. His eyes darted to another object in the room as he lifted his cup of tea to his lips and took a drink. Kagome in turn switched her attention back to her friends who were currently trying to stab each other with forks.

"Stop it you guys! If this is what's going to happen every time I turn my back on you I swear I'll castrate you both!" they both dropped their utensils and sat back down, covering their groins.

"You wouldn't!" Kagome glared menacingly at the two boys across from her.

"Watch me…and its better to have two castrated friends than two dead friends, which is going to happen one day if you don't stop fighting like this" she shook her head and sighed with frustration, rubbing her temples with her hands. Then a voice spoke that had kept itself unnoticed until now.

"Fighting over her will not solve your problem, it will only push her away…and now you are giving her a headache…I suggest that you both listen to her and quiet down" they were all looking at Sesshomaru with looks of utter shock and surprise as he sipped his tea again, going back to ignoring there presence in the room completely. Inuyasha glared at his older sibling.

"What do you know mister; I've never had a girlfriend'!" Inuyasha rarely brought that up, but each time he did he got the beat down of his life…but this time, Sesshomaru stayed calm. Lifting his cup to his lips once again he took a small sip from his cup and turned his intense gaze to his younger brother.

"For your information, I have turned down every offer I have received; I get more offers in a week than you've had your entire life time…and I just so happen to have somebody in mind…" he cut himself off, apparently he had been about to say something that he didn't want us to know about. And before Inuyasha and Kouga could bombard him with questions and insults, he had risen from his seat and left the room.

"Can you believe that bastard? Acting all high and mighty just because he has girls swooning over him day and night!...and who do you think he has in mind?" Inuyasha hated to admit it, but he was a little more than a little curious about his brothers' love life. Kouga had a thoughtful look on his face, as he leaned back in his chair.

"I wonder if it's Kagura from his year…she's been after him for a while"

"No it can't be her, or else he would have said yes to her previous offers"

They sat arguing about who his brother was interested in, and even Miroku got into the conversation. But Kagome couldn't bring herself to butt in the matter, even if she could be nosy at times, she knew better than to butt into Sesshomaru's business.

Sighing deeply she rose from her seat, drawing every eye onto her.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" she had answered the question before they could ask, and left the room, walking up the stairs and into the bathroom. After washing her hands she stared at herself in the mirror.

'I doubt that it could be me that he's interested in… why would I want that anyway? Ugh…' her shoulders slumped with exhaustion as she exited the bathroom. Upon leaving the room she spotted Sesshomaru's room a couple doors down across the hall. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear music coming from it. Being the curious person that she was she decided that she was going to ask him what he was listening to. So she quietly sneaked up to the door, avoiding the small crack that would allow him to see her from the inside. When she got closer her eyes went wide from what she heard:

_Some say love, it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed_

_Some say love, it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed_

_Some say love, it is a hunger_

_An endless, aching need_

_I say love, it is a flower_

_And you its only seed_

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream afraid of waking _

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give_

_And the soul afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live_

_And the night has been to lonely _

_And the road has been to long_

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong_

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed that becomes the sun's love,_

_In the spring becomes a rose…_

Kagome recognized that song, it was 'The Rose' by one of her favourite artists Leann Rimes… 'He likes Leann Rimes?' she had zoned out for a moment, not noticing that she was ever so slowly losing balance. Suddenly the door opened swiftly bringing her out of her trance, and causing her to fall forward face first into Sesshomaru's chest. Her eyes went wide and her face burned with embarrassment when she felt his clothed chest against her cheek, and his strong arms wrap around her to brake her fall. There was a long, awkward pause before she immediately jumped back out of his arms, bowing repeatedly.

"I am sooo sorry Sesshomaru-san! I didn't mean to fall into you like that! It was an accident I swear! I promise I'll never do it again! Please don't get mad at me!" she kept apologizing over and over again as the silver haired young man simply stared at her with a single raise eyebrow, wondering why on earth she was making such a big deal out of this. But before she could take a breath to keep up with her apologies he had raised a hand to her lips to silence her.

"Enough…there is no need to apologize if it was an accident, which I'm sure it was…now tell me why you were hanging around outside my room…" they stood in silence for a moment as Kagome struggled to get her breath back.

"I heard music when I came out of the washroom-' she gestured to the room a couple doors down,"-and recognized the song…I didn't know you liked Leann Rimes" the intensity of his gaze seemed to soften as he stood there, staring into those electric blue, eyes…

"Only a few of her pieces are acceptable…Kagome?" she noted that he was asking her a question and not merely saying her name and nodded her head.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-san?" he stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"Please come in…I wish to speak with you" confused and a little scared Kagome took a tentative first step, before walking confidently passed him into his room.

**AN/ Okay I know a lot of you guys hate cliff hangers, but I felt that the next bit would make more sense if it had its own chapter…**

**Kagome: Why did he invite me into his room?**

**Sesshomaru: To talk of coarse, that is what I said…were you thinking something else perhaps?**

**Kagome: 'Blushes' Shut up! Pervert…**

**Me: Anyway, Kouga say the line…**

**Kouga: No way! You can't make me!**

**Me: 'takes out dog whistle' are you sure about that?**

**Kouga: REVIEW! Before this crazy ass bitch blows the whistle! She'll do it!**


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Okay here's chapter five, I know a lot of you were wondering why I didn't add Kikyo, well that's because I've always hated her, I don't know why, but I do…there for I don't want her in the story

**AN/ Okay here's chapter five, I know a lot of you were wondering why I didn't add Kikyo, well that's because I've always hated her, I don't know why, but I do…there for I don't want her in the story. But I will add Kagura eventually for all you Kagura fans out there, and let me tell you she's gonna stir up a lot of trouble.**

**Kagome: What role is Kagura gonna play?**

**Me: You're rival in love!**

**Kagome: No way! Is Sesshomaru gonna have feelings for her?!  
**

**Me: No, but she'll have feelings for him, and will try to take him from you when you have him…and of course Inuyasha and Kouga are going to try their best to get you…**

**Kagome: Oh that's just great, a freakin plot twist…ugh.**

**Me: I do not own Inuyasha and company, and if I did Kikyo would die and stay dead!! I hated it when Kagome helped her, but Kagome has a big heart and wanted Inuyasha's happiness, while if Kagome were the one in danger Kikyo would let her die, that I'm sure of!**

Kagome hesitantly took a step forward, before gaining confidence and walking into his room. Here eyes widened and she couldn't help the small 'wow' that had escaped her lips. His room was huge! You could fit her own room back home in there three times at the least, and the many objects that adorned it were simply beautiful, many of them looked ancient 'he must collect relics…' she glanced around the room a couple times taking in her surroundings. I small click of the door being closed snapped her out of her reverie, turning to face him she smiled lightly.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about Sesshomaru-san?" he simply stared at her for a moment as if contemplating whether he had made the right choice in inviting her into his room. And when she got his answer it was simple, yet it confused her.

"Anything…" she raised an eyebrow, leaning her weight on her right foot she placed a hand on her hip and gave him a completely puzzled look.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" her eyes narrowing with suspicion as he walked past her to his bed, taking a seat on the edge of it he looked at her once more and gestured for her to take a seat next to him. Blinking twice before complying with his silent command Kagome took a seat next to him on the edge of the bed, every muscle in her body seemed to tense up at the closeness.

"Well, what do you want to talk about? I know you said anything, but you have to have a topic to concentrate on…" she didn't really expect him to answer her, he was usually that way, but it surprised her when he did.

"I wish to talk about…you" her eyes widened a fraction before she turned to face him, forcing down the evident flush on her cheeks.

"Okay…what do you want to know about me?" he turned his head to face her, amber meeting blue in an intense stare…a few stray strands of silver hair hung near his eyes, the rest of his hair was tied back in a low ponytail.

"What you like, what you dislike…everything" his low monotone voice reverberated through her making her spine tingle. She nodded in reply before tilting her head back ever so slightly and placing a finger on her chin with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, I like country music, but my favorite singer is Jesse McCartney…my favorite color is white, and I love dogs!" by the time she had finished her list she had a pleasant smile on her face as if she had been picturing them in her head as she listed them all. When she turned her gaze back to him she was quite surprised to see a small, content smile playing across his lips. She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as if questioning it.

"Why do you want to talk about me let alone talk _with _me? I'm not really all that interesting…" he remained silent. Apparently he wasn't going to answer the question.

"You know, it's only polite to answer someone when they ask you a question!" she glared at him, wiping the smile from his face. He then turned his attention to something else in the room, making Kagome even angrier at his lack of response and attention.

"Look, you're the one who said he wanted to talk, so I came in and told you what you asked of me and now your ignoring me?!" her glare got more intense the longer she stared at him…though he wasn't facing her anymore she had this feeling that he could feel it.

'If looks could kill I'd be dead right now…' he chuckled lightly at his own thoughts, wondering if that was her true intention as he felt her glare intense.

"What are you laughing at?! What's so damn funny!" she stood from her seat on the bed and stomped her foot in frustration, glaring down at the amused look on Sesshomaru's face.

"I was merely thinking that if looks could kill I'd be dead right now…is that what you wanted to hear? Kagome…" she paused and looked him over for a moment before crossing her arms and turning her nose up at him.

"You can be such a jerk! Why I even bother to talk to you is a complete mystery to me…" suddenly she felt heat being radiated from something directly in front of her, she turned to see what it was and was immediately met with a pair of molten gold eyes, they looked like they were glowing from the intensity. She gasped taking a step backwards only to feel a strong hand grab her arm and pull her back…her face was impossibly close to his now, she looked up into those eyes that she feared, and saw a mixture of emotions that she had never seen reflected in those deep, and usually emotionless eyes.

"I was curious…" his voice was barely above a whisper, and she didn't notice the husky tone that he had used. She tilted her head in confusion, and in doing so she also moved her face further away from his, only a couple of meters but space was space.

"Curious? What on earth would make the almighty Sesshomaru curious about little old me?" a low growl of annoyance erupted from his throat, noting the sarcasm she had dared use while talking with him.

"You seem to have a strangely strong hold on my brother's and his little friends hearts…" 'and my own as well…' he paused for a moment before deciding that he would keep that last thought to himself for the time being.

"It had peaked my interest, and I had decided that I wanted to know what exactly they saw in you… that is all" Sesshomaru could have kicked himself, knowing full well that he had yet to let go of her, even though it would have been a good idea. He heard a light sigh escape her lips as she wriggled in his grasp.

"Would you mind letting me go? Your cutting off the circulation in my arm…" he reluctantly let go, allowing her to back away, though he missed the warmth that radiated from her delicate frame. Then suddenly the door swung open and Inuyasha came into the room.

"Hey Sesshy, have you seen…" he had trailed off in seeing Kagome standing mere feet away from his elder brother. The look of confusion was quickly replaced by one that showed anger and curiosity.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome rubbed her temples trying to rid herself of the impending headache that she knew was coming.

"Your moms on the phone for you, she's waiting for you to pick up…"he had said all of this without taking his eyes off of his brother, who, in turn glared at the younger teens intrusion.

"Oh okay, bye Sesshomaru-san!" she waved, giving him a small smile of, what he assumed to be forgiveness, for his earlier rudeness. Once she had left, the room was silent only until her footsteps died away, and only the sound of their breathing was left.

"What was Kagome doing in your room, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha had noticed the uncharacteristic interest that his older brother had taken with Kagome, but had denied the fact that he might actually have developed feelings for her. And now Sesshomaru was deciding to make his move? Well that was just great, and just when Inuyasha had decided that he was going to try…he continued to glare at Sesshomaru before he got his response.

"I was simply have a civilized conversation with her…is that a problem Inuyasha?" he raised a single perfect dark brow, crossing his arms trying to intimidate his younger sibling.

"Yes it is! I know what you're doing and I'm not going to stand for it! I know Kagome better than you ever could! So stay away…you don't have a chance" Inuyasha gave his brother one last look of utter loathing before turning around and walking briskly from the room, slamming the door as he went.

Sesshomaru stood there for a moment, before a sly smirk played itself across his lips.

"That's what you think Inuyasha…"

**AN/ Wow, I think that was one of the hardest chapters ever…it took me like, an hour to figure out how to end it…anyway I hope everyone liked it.**

**Inuyasha: I'm just glad that I interrupted before anything else happened…**

**Kagome: SIT BOY!**

**Inuyasha: 'slams into the ground' OW!! Damnit Kagome!**

**Me: 'sigh' well you can expect the next chapter really soon, and I might be posting another fic I've been working on…but this one comes first. I currently only have fifteen reviews for this fic, and I need twenty to inspire me to continue with it! So please, read and most importantly, REVIEW! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ w00t

**AN/ w00t! Chapter 6 is up baby! And to all of the reviewers out there in my last chapter I know I said I wanted more reviews before continuing with this fic but this idea has been going through my head for a while and I just couldn't wait to write it! Any way, on with the fic! Oh, and just so you guys know, I was gonna have it that Kagome has a little romantic moment with each of the guys (meaning Inuyasha Kouga and Sesshomaru…not Miroku) she wont have feelings for them but it will be cute.**

**Me: I do not own Inuyasha and company…I hate these disclaimers there a waste of precious space…'sigh'**

He groaned with annoyance as he rubbed his temples, trying to ward off his impending headache… 'Why must that brat always get in my way?' he closed his eyes, blocking out the light that shone through his window, making his long silver hair glisten.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" he turned to face the one talking to him and to his great surprise it was none other than Kagome.

"I thought that your mother wished to speak with you?" he raised an eye brow as she entered his room again, not bothering to close the door behind herself.

"I did, she was just calling to see how I was handling staying in a house crammed with guys…" his lips twitched, threatening to show a smile at the comment. It was true though, since their mother was away the only girl in the entire house was Kagome.

"Why are you here?" his voice was silky, and very seductive…she swallowed slightly before taking a couple steps forward, glancing around the room.

"I just wanted to make sure that you and Inuyasha didn't murder each other…that's all" he propped his elbow against the arm of the chair he was currently sitting on, resting his chin in his hand he gave Kagome a curious stare.

"You were concerned for my well being Kagome? I'm touched…" a blush of embarrassment crossed her cheeks before it became a flush of anger.

"You jerk; you don't have to sound so sarcastic! And I was just worried that you had pummelled Inuyasha into the ground since its obvious that you could beat him…" Kagome crossed her arms and turned her nose up at him, pouting cutely. A wide smirk spread out across his lips as he leaned forward ever so slightly, simply loving how he could get a rise out of her so easily.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" she cracked open an eye and glanced at him before turning back to him with her arms still crossed.

"It was your tone of voice…you should really pay more attention to how you speak Sesshomaru, it may get you in trouble one day…and people might get the wrong idea about your intentions…" he raised an eyebrow. Had she thought that the seductive tone he had been using with her had been a misunderstanding? 'I'll just have to correct her assumptions…' standing from his seat he began heading toward her, never taking his eyes off of her face which at the moment showed confusion. Upon reaching her he lifted his hand up to her cheek, her confused look deepening. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. He smirked when he felt he shudder as his breath ghosted her obviously sensitive skin.

"I always use the proper tone when I speak, and I always mean what I say…" the husky tone he had used made Kagome shiver as his hand began to gently stroke her cheek. Damn her skin was soft…why did she have to be so enchanting? He was about to lower his head further so that he could kiss her neck, but then flinched and stopped halfway hearing a voice from just down the hall calling her name.

"Hey Kagome, where are you?" Kagome jerked back and bowed to him.

"I'll see you later Sesshomaru!" her words were spoken hurriedly and breathlessly before she streaked from the room, leaving a very agitated, and annoyed Sesshomaru standing in the middle of his own room. 'Damn it…' he cursed at whoever had called Kagome, assuming that it was his brother he threw in some insults to the curses, as he walked back over to his desk and sat back down…deciding that he should get some of his work done.

Kagome couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Sesshomaru, _the _Sesshomaru the supposed ice prince actually been hitting on her? 'Naw it couldn't be…could it?' she shook her head and leaned back against the wall behind her, closing her eyes. 'He was probably just messing with me' Just then a voice called her name.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing up here?" Kouga's rough voice carried across to her from the stairs a couple feet away from her, as he approached her with a bright smile plastered to his face. Kagome turned to face him, her hands clasped behind her back she smiled pleasantly at him, making him blush noticeably.

"I just went to my room to brush my hair…" he seemed confused at first, thinking the excuse was odd…but then when the confused look was replaced by a smile she sighed inwardly, glad that he had taken the excuse.

"Okay…hey we were all thinking of going out in a bit, you wanna come?" Kouga gave her a hopeful look as she contemplated going.

"Where would we be going?" his smile widened taking that to mean that she was coming.

"Well, we were gonna go out for lunch, go to the mall for a bit, then swing by my place before heading back here" she blinked before nodding.

"Okay sounds great! But why do we have to go to your house? Did you forget something?" he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Naw… I thought I'd stay a couple more nights, because my cousin's kinda need the place for a few days…and Inuyasha's dad gave me permission to stay a little while longer!" he gave Kagome another bright grin before taking hold of her hand.

"Come on! Lecher and dog breath are already ready!" Kagome giggled lightly at the nick names that Kouga had given his two best friends. She had to admit, even if they were kinda mean they suited them…Miroku was a lecher and Inuyasha's breath was kind of bad. Letting Kouga drag her along, she thought to herself about what had happened in Sesshomaru's room only moments ago, now thinking that it might not have been the best idea going into his room.

Inuyasha sighed deeply, leaning against the wall behind him with his arms folded across his chest. Miroku raised his head to look at his obviously troubled friend.

"Is anything the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku flashed him a comforting smile before returning to tying his shoes. Inuyasha turned his nose up at him and pouted.

"It's nothing…" Miroku chuckled.

"You're just pouting because Kouga is making more headway with Kagome then you are…" Inuyasha's head snapped to attention, his eyes were saucer wide as he stared at Miroku looking absolutely shocked.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha was blushing furiously, making the red shirt he was wearing look pale in comparison. Miroku smiled innocently up at his friend.

"Well Inuyasha you do make it kind of obvious…but that doesn't matter; the fact of the matter is that you are upset because Kouga is making more progress with Kagome than you are" Inuyasha growled unpleasantly, abruptly ending the conversation as he spotted Kouga pulling Kagome toward them…holding her hand. His golden amber eyes narrowed at the physical contact between them, frowning when he saw the smile on Kagome's face as Kouga talked to her about something or other…'Damn him…he can have any girl he wants and he just had to choose Kagome.

Once they were all ready to go they headed out the door, but not before Kagome felt a hand give her butt a firm squeeze. Acting on instinct she turned to the culprit and slapped him full across the face, leaving a red hand mark in its wake. Kouga growled menacingly at the lecher, who innocently scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.

**AN/ 'Whew' that one took a lot out of me…sorry for it being as short as it is, but I had to hurry I was writing this during class and wasn't able to make it longer…plus my muse insisted that I take a break for a few minutes, the few precious minutes that I could have spent writing more!! Anyway, please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ Okay here is chapter seven

**AN/ Okay here is chapter seven! I know you all were waiting for this, the infamous appearance of Sango and Ayame!! Yay!! I've had this idea locked up in the back of my mind all day! I just hope it turns out good…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company… 'Sigh'**

"So Kagome, what were you doing in Sesshomaru's room" Kagome visibly flinched at Miroku's question.

"He asked to talk to me, I feared for my life like anyone else would if they were in my position…why, who told you?" she glared at Miroku as if daring him to lie to her. Shivering slightly at the intense glare that he was receiving from Kagome he slowly lifted his hand up and pointed at Inuyasha. Kouga looked a little confused.

"Inuyasha!" she glared at the dog lover as he cringed behind Miroku in fear of his life…she growled angrily at him, fisting her hands at her sides.

"What would Sesshomaru want with you Kagome?" she turned her attention to Kouga, who looked confused, not angry. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"He just wanted to talk…he said he wanted to know what you guys saw in me or something like that" they turned a corner as they walked and bumped directly into somebody.

"I'm sorry! I…Sango?" Kagome had looked up only to see that the person she had bumped into was none other than her best friend Sango.

'Hey Kagome…what are you doing with these guys?" Kagome laughed lightly before explaining the situation to her. Sango laughed.

"Wow I'm glad I'm not in your shoes…hey, do you mind if I tag along? I was just wandering around anyway…" Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but Kagome gave an answer before a word escaped him.

"Sure!"

Inuyasha scowled as the girls chatted and giggled about this and that, everyone and a while they would ask his opinion on something and he would merely grunt in reply, so they would as Kouga instead knowing that he would give Kagome an answer.

"So Sango, have you seen Ayame lately?" Sango shook her head.

"No, actually the last time I saw her is when I left her to wait for her date in the mall a couple of days ago…"Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Ayame is dating?! Who is it!" Kagome was literally jumping up and down with excitement for her friend. Sango laughed at her friends childishness.

"You remember Hiten from first period English? He came up to her and told her that he's liked her for a long time and has been trying to gather the courage to ask her out…and she said yes of coarse! And he is such a sweet heart! He brought her iris's on their first date!" Kagome giggled with joy as the three left out boys behind them gave them looks of confusion at their odd behavior.

"Well finally! I thought she was never gonna get over me…" they all turned to Kouga.

"You mean you knew how Ayame felt about you?" Kouga shrugged indifferently.

"I only just recently figured out why she was so forward with me, but I wasn't interested, I was going to tell her that I just wanted to be friends but now that she's dating someone else I don't have to" they were all staring at him oddly now.

"What? What'd I do?" Kagome smiled at him.

"Wow Kouga that was actually pretty decent of you!" Kouga blinked.

"Huh?" Kagome and Sango giggled at the confused look on his face.

"Instead of ignoring her feelings like a lot of guys would you were gonna tell her that you weren't interested and you were actually gonna be polite about it too!" Kouga, just realizing that he was receiving a compliment; smiled toothily at the girls.

"Oh, yeah…I guess I was!" Inuyasha and Miroku both rolled their eyes as Kagome and Sango continued talking. Inuyasha sighed before interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Kagome, where are we gonna go to eat?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"How about this cute little coffee shop that I stopped by a couple of days ago on my way home from school, they're food is really good!" they all looked thoughtful before deciding that Kagome did have good judgment when it came to food.

'_Change Scene'_

Sesshomaru sighed deeply, as he walked through the deserted hallways of his fathers' mansion…his eyes focused ahead of him. He was currently deep in thought about something, and that something…or should I say, someone…had been running through his mind since the very moment she first talked to him. He was very confused, no girl or woman had ever held such a tight hold on his heart and mind so fiercely…actually no one had ever affected him this way.

He stopped walking, his eyes locking onto said girls' temporary bedroom door. He wondered to himself if she was in there at the moment. Deciding to take the risk of her being in there he walked over and knocked…no answer. 'Hm…she's not in her room; she must have gone with my idiot brother and his friends' so he took hold of the door knob and opened it. Looking around briefly he walked in, glancing around. He noticed that the only thing in the room that wasn't there before was a picture, sitting on the table next to her bed. Slightly curious as to what this picture was he approached the desk and picked it up. It was a picture of Kagome, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku…and two other girls that Sesshomaru didn't recognize. It was a picture of them all at the new years festival three years ago…Inuyasha was wearing his red kimono like he did every year, Miroku had chosen to wear a bright purple kimono; which clashed horribly with the red hand print on his cheek, apparently caused my the other dark haired girl in the picture, who was wearing a violet kimono so she matched the lecher…the red headed girl was wearing a bright pink one that clashed with her hair, Kouga was wearing a black one with what looked like white claw marks along the arms and down the hem…and Kagome, she was wearing the most beautiful kimono, well beautiful on her anyway; it was pure white with pale cherry blossom petals on it, it went wonderfully with her eyes…her electric blue eyes. He placed the picture back in its place before turning and leaving the room, he didn't know why or how, but somehow the hold she had on him seemed to tighten.

'_Change Scene'_

Kagome paused half way as she went to take a drink from her cup, a confused expression dawning on her usually cheerful features.

"What's wrong Kagome?" she snapped out of her reverie and smiled at Kouga, who seemed concerned.

"I'm fine, really…I just had this weird feeling that someone was in my room…" as if on queue Inuyasha immediately sat up straight in his chair and leaned forward, giving Kagome an analyzing stare. Kagome blinked before narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Inuyasha…what do you think you're doing…" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he continued to stare.

"Did this feeling just show up now? Or has it been here for a while?"

"It just showed up! Do you mind, you're kind of in my personal space…" he leaned back, still giving her the same analyzing stare. Kouga looked concerned as well; folding his arms across his chest he too gave Kagome an analyzing stare. Kagome shook her head and sighed as she took a bite of the banana nut muffin she had ordered with her food. This was gonna be a loooong day…

"Hey Kouga I just realized something…I've never seen the inside of your house before!" Kouga looked kind of surprised as if this fact hadn't occurred to him before now either.

"Yeah your right! I guess I could show you around…" he blushed lightly at the bright smile that Kagome was flashing his way. Inuyasha pouted.

"Feh… We don't have time for that, my dad wants us home before dark…" Kouga narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.

"You know very well that my house isn't that big, it will take all but a few minutes to show you guys around…" Kouga smiled to himself when he saw the look of excitement on Kagome's face, she looked like a child discovering candy for the first time. He chuckled to himself as they continued walking.

When they finally arrived at his house Kagome practically sprinted to the door and shifted her weight from one foot to the other every few seconds with anxiousness.

"Heh, someone's excited…it's just a house Kagome" Kouga said, taking out his key. Kagome pouted.

"No, its your house and I've never seen the inside of it but you've seen mine, and you saw my room so I get to see yours!" Kouga blinked and raised an eyebrow questioningly, then he turned to the others.

"Maybe letting her order the three cups of coffee was bad idea…" they all nodded in agreement.

"Hurry and open the door Kouga!" Kagome was hopping on the spot as Kouga turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Kagome literally sprinted past him into the dark confines of the house. _THUMP!_ A loud noise like someone hitting the ground rang through the dark house and a whimper of pain could be heard. Kouga turned on the lights and hurried to Kagome's side.

When he found her she was lying belly down on the floor in the living room. She had apparently tripped over a stack of magazines next to the couch in her hurry to get in the house. Kouga chuckled lightly before going and kneeling next to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" she lifted her head and stared at his smiling face before nodding. Getting up she brushed herself off and tried to act as if it never happened, and the fall had somehow seemed to have calmed her down some.

After Kagome's little escapade Kouga gave them all the tour of the house, including his room, and his cousins Ginta and Hakaku's rooms, which were pretty messy compared to Kouga's room, which was near spotless.

After getting what he needed from his house they all left, Kouga locking the door behind him.

Once they reached the street corner that turned in leading to the InuTaisho estate, Sango said her goodbyes to them as they to her, and she went off in the opposite direction towards her house.

As Kagome, Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha all walked back to the mansion, Inuyasha glanced over at her, still concerned about what she had said earlier.

"Hey Kagome, do you think that someone was really in your room?" Kagome looked up and blinked a couple of times before smiling at him brightly.

"Nah! I think I was just being paranoid…plus, who'd want to go in _my _room?"

'I could think of two people…' Inuyasha scowled at his own thoughts when he saw the smirk on Kouga's lips, and could only guess what the brunette was thinking.

Inuyasha's other suspect was his own brother, who he had caught in his room with Kagome, and was standing awfully close for someone who only wanted to 'talk'.

'Well I'll just have to confront him about it then…it's the only way'

With a smirk on his face he moved forward and took hold of Kagome's hand making her blush and began running towards the house, Kouga, sprinted after them, fully intent on killing his best friend…leaving Miroku behind to walk. He sighed to himself and smiled pleasantly. 'This is gonna be a loooong two months…'

**AN/ Yay I'm finally done the seventh chapter! Now I have to work on the second chapter of my new story…that should be fun! Seriously, I'm not being Sarcastic.**

**Sesshomaru: I demand to know when I am going to get Kagome! I think I've waited long enough…**

**Me: Well I don't think so! You will wait as long as it takes for me to decide when you make a move…snippy jerk**

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

**Me: Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ Sorry for not posting this sooner but my mom plays this online game and she is totally addicted to it, there for I had no access to the computer for the past two days...anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**Discaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company...**

When they finally got back to the mansion it was just before sunset...Inuyasha sighed with relief that they got back on time. He really wasn't looking forward to being grounded. Then he tugged on Kagome's shirt sleeve before she left the main entrance. She turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. There was a frown on his face as his grip on her sleeve tightened.

"What is it Inuyasha?" he sighed before letting go of her sleeve, with the frown still on his face.

"I think that we should go take a look around your room, just in case someone took something...you never know, sometimes the alarm systems in the mansion dont work so well..." her eyes widened in surprise and realization before nodding, grabbing hold of _his_ sleeve, and dragging him up to the second level to her room. Upon reaching the door she saw that it was ajar.

'I closed the door before I left...' her grip on Inuyasha's sleeve tightened as she reached out and gently pushed the door open. Peering inside she hesitantly took a step into the room...Inuyasha edged in front of her and walked into the middle of the room, he glanced around for a couple of seconds before sighing with relief.

"There's no one here...that's a relief" Kagome glanced around until her eyes landed on the photo she had perched on the table next to the bed...it was on the opposite side of the table that she had placed it on. A deep frown of confusion formed on her features as she walked forward and picked it up.

"Whats that Kagome?" Inuyasha walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the picture in her hands. 'Oh, thats the picture that mom took of us at the new years festival three years ago...I have that one next to my bed too" then he spotted the frown on her face.

"Hey Kagome, are you okay?" she sighed and put the picture back down in the place that she usually had it.

"Somebody moved the picture..." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How can you tell..." Kagome lifted a hand and pointed to where it sat.

"I put it there when I got here" then she pointed to the spot she had found it in...

"And it was here just now...somebody was in my room...but who?" she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her finger on her arm thoughtfully.

"Why would they come in my room just to look at a picture?" Inuyasha was frowning and looking sour...because he knew very well who it was.

"Hey Kagome, I'm gonna go get something to eat...you just continue with what your doing...okay?" she nodded and leaned over staring at the picture, as if it would give her all of the answers.

_Scene Change_

Sesshomaru sat at his desk looking over his homework, when out of nowhere Inuyasha burst into his room glaring at him. Turning his chair around so that he could face the intruder, Sesshomaru was careful to keep his emotionless mask plastered to his elegant face, so that Inuyasha didn't know that he had actually been quite startled that someone had just came barging into his room, even though Inuyasha did it regularly. Growling at the lack of response at his pressence Inuyasha approached his brother and brought a fist up threateningly as if he was going to punch him.

"Tell me Sesshomaru! Why were you in Kagome's room?" the young buisnessman in question raised a single dark brow, leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair, and resting his chin in his palm. Smirking, Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at the statement made by the younger of the two.

"Now now Inuyasha, what would make you think that I layed even a toe in that girls room? What buisness would I have in there in the first place?" Inuyasha growled ferociously at his brother.

"Don't play dumb Sesshomaru! I know that your up to something...what's with the sudden interest in Kagome?" Sesshomaru sighed before standing from his seat and glaring down at Inuyasha.

"I would think carefully before trying to threaten me, you insulent little brat" and with that Sesshomaru walked past him and out of his own door. Inuyasha just stood there for a moment before he fisted his hands at his sides and snarled.

"That bastard...if he thinks he's getting away with this he is sorely mistaken...and as for Kagome...he doesn't have a chance in hell" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru's desk before noticing a picture frame, it had been put down so that no one could see it...a little more than a little curious Inuyasha walked over to the desk and lifted the frame. His eyes widened in shock at what he was looking at. It was a picture of Kagome in a crowded area of the mall, it looked like she didn't know that someone had just taken her picture...but she still looked happy, and very pretty. Narrowing his eyes at the photo he put it back down and left the room, in a formidable rage.

_Scene Change_

Kagome laughed heartily at the joke Miroku had told, holding her sides as she doubled over in pain from laughing so hard. Kouga merely chuckled and said that he had heard better, making Miroku smile pleasantly and state that not everything was a competition, which in turn made Kouga blush from embarrassment when Kagome giggled and told him to loosen up. At this point in the conversation Inuyasha had come into the room, with a scowl on his face. They all watched him as he walked past them to a spot over near the television, sitting down and folding his arms across his chest he looked up at the staring eyes.

"What are you lookin' at?!" they looked at each other before Kouga shot a glare his way.

"Calmdown mutt, what the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Inuyasha huffed and turned away from them, grumbling to himself.

"Just leave him alone...its the only thing to do when he gets like this" so they continued with their previous conversation as Inuyasha sat and pouted in his little corner of the room. Kagome would glance over at him every once and a while, she had to admit that she was a little worried about his behavior...but before she could question it, the last person she had suspected to enter the room did. Sesshomaru stood at the door way, giving his brother an analyzing stare before his attention was directed at Kagome. She fidgeted nervously under his gaze, and kept glancing at him, Noticing this Kouga looked over his shoulder from his seat on the couch to look at who or what Kagome kept looking at. When his eyes landed on Sesshomaru, Kouga noticed who he was staring at he let out a almost feral growl. Sesshomaru's molten amber eyes darted over to Kouga, and narrowed in distaste as he made his way through the room over to where Inuyasha was sitting. Inuyasha glanced up suspiciously before narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Heed this warning runt, if you touch anything on my desk, let alone in my room again, you will loose both of your hands..." his cold voice made Kagome shiver as she watched the scene before her...Inuyasha snorted with disbelief, looking up at his older sibling.

"Whatever, it was your own fault for leaving that picture of that girl out in plain sight" Sesshomaru stiffened, his eyes narrowing so much that they were only slits, his hands clenching by his sides, a feral growl ripping from his throat as he turned on his heels and left, slamming the door behind him. Everybodies heads snapped toward Inuyasha, looking at him expectantly.

"If you think I'm telling any of you who the picture is of you are all sorely mistaken...I can tell when he's being serious with his threats, and Im not risking my hands just so that you all can have a good laugh" and with that said Inuyasha got up, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and left the room as well.

"Who do you think it is?" Kouga and Kagome glanced at Miroku, not expecting him to be the one to ask that question. They both shrugged, though Kouga looked thoughtful...'I can take a wild guess...' he glanced at Kagome, who also looked thoughtful. Kouga leaned forward making his bangs cover his face as a scowl spread across his face.

'If that bastard thinks he's gonna get his slimey hands on Kagome he's wrong...Kagome is mine, and nothing is going to change that!' "Kouga, are you alright?" his head snapped back up and he smiled brightly at Kagome.

"Yeah! I was just thinking about stuff!" Kagome smiled at him and patted his head affectionatly, making him blush. He stared at her as she talked and laughed with Miroku, who was telling her about something embarrassing that had happened to someone he knew at school. He smiled to himself as he watched her enjoy herself.

'No matter what, I'll get you to see that I am the perfect guy for you...somehow you'll see that we were meant for eachother...someday you'll see how much I love you'

_Scene Change _

As she lay in her bed staring up at the blank white ceiling, Kagome sighed deeply, pulling the sheets up higher on herself.

'Why do I keep thinking about him? What is this?' she closed her eyes, only to open them again, and rolled on to her side, curling into a ball trying to keep warm. 'Why does he insist on being a part of my thoughts? He's nothing but an icy jerk, so why do I keep imagining myself kissing him? Damn you Sesshomaru...' she scowled as she felt her face heat up. 'I'll deal with this tomorrow...I need some sleep' closing her eyes again, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**AN/Okay now that this chapter is over and done with I can take a day off to relax...please review and try to remember that this is my first time posting on this site, and my first time posting any of my work...review please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's Confession

AN/ Chapter nine

**AN/ Chapter nine! Yay!! I bet you all were expecting me to give up on this fic weren't ya? Well you were mistaken! I am back with another chapter and no one can stop me, BWAHAHAHAHA! 'Ahem' sorry about that, got a little overly excited there…anyway, as I promised there will be some SessKag fluff in this chappy, and the many chappies to come! So hold on tight, and enjoy the ride!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha and company…**

She rolled over in her state of half sleep, shrugging away the hand that was shaking her shoulder…

"-Mmm….go away, sleepin'…" she shrugged the hand off again and rolled over so that she was no longer facing the owner of the hand.

"Girl…get up" 'Huh? Girl? Who do I know who calls me that?' deciding that her curiosity was greater than her need to go back to sleep, she slowly peeled open her eyes and blinked a couple of times, getting her eyes used to the darkness. She sat up and stretched her arms out above her head, making her silky, ebony hair fall from her shoulders onto her chest, her night shirt riding up so that you could clearly see a small amount of skin. She felt the eyes of her guest on her and assumed that they were waiting for her to get up and realize who it was that was there in her room next to her bed. She opened her eyes and rubbed them for a second before turning to the outline of a figure, he was tall…that's pretty much all she could make out in the darkness of the room.

"Who is it? Why'd you wake me up… (she glanced at her clock) it's four in the morning…" she wasn't whining, but she did want to go to sleep…almost as much as she wanted to know who was in her room. She saw him move toward her nightstand and his hand reach out for something, then out of nowhere the light suddenly flicked on and her eyes were burning. Her hands shot up to her eyes immediately rubbing furiously until her eyes were adjusted to the bright light.

"Get a robe on…and some slippers" she blinked and looked up, her eyes widening in shock as her mouth suddenly became dry. Sesshomaru stood near her night stand, looking down at her with narrowed, impatient eyes. At first Kagome didn't know what to do…should she listen to him? Then she frowned, glaring at him.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? You do know what time it is don't you?" his eyes narrowed even more, his lips pursing together into a fine line.

"Do it…now" Kagome gave him a disbelieving look, as she huffed…getting up and out of bed. She went in her bathroom and grabbed her robe, tying it tightly around her self so that she was covered from shoulder to knee…she slipped on her slippers, and walked back into her room, where Sesshomaru was still standing at her night table, staring down at the picture. His gaze seemed to soften as he brushed his fingers over the picture. Kagome still a little confused and _really_ agitated, stepped a little closer, minding not to bump into his back.

"What did you want Sesshomaru?" her voice seemed to snap him back to reality, he turned his head to face her, his gaze had turned stone cold again, making her shiver uncomfortably.

"Follow me…" he turned on his heels and walked out the door, Kagome following close behind.

After walking silently through the winding corridors of the large, cold mansion…they finally came across a door. It looked old in Kagome's opinion. It looked like it was made of a dark, mahogany wood, with a rusted brass doorknob, and ivy creeping in through the edges. Kagome stared at the door before looking up at her silent companion, who was still facing away from her.

"Where are we Sesshomaru?" he glanced back at her, his gaze seemed to be considerably softer, as he took a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, pocketing the old brass key afterward. Without answering her question Sesshomaru opened the old door, which was surprisingly quiet…and went through it, gesturing for her to follow. Hesitating a bit, Kagome wondered what was going on…'where is he taking me?' she took in a deep breath before walking through the door, and jumped lightly as it swung closed behind her. It was dark, and really cold…she could feel a breeze from up ahead, and the cold tile beneath her numbed her feet.

"This is my favorite place in the mansion besides my room…I come here to think," she looked up at her stoic companion as they continued walking along a short path and began climbing some stairs, his long silvery hair swaying in the light, cool breeze that drifted past them. When he reached the top of the stairs there was a larger step, which he took with ease, but when Kagome reached it she looked up to see Sesshomaru extending his hand to her, waiting for her to take it. Frowning slightly at his sudden kindness, she tentatively took his hand, which was warmer than she thought it would be. She gasped as she was suddenly yanked up by her arm, and placed back down again on the cold surface of solid ground. She stumbled slightly, scratching the back of her head as she laughed sheepishly. And to her shock and utter amazement, Sesshomaru smiled. She stared at him for a moment, before looking down at her feet blushing. 'I've never seen Sesshomaru smile before…its kind of odd, but nice at the same time…he looks really good when he smiles' she looked up at his handsome face timidly, and offered him a small smile in return. Not letting go of her hand, Sesshomaru began leading her toward another door, with a cold breeze blowing through it. When they approached the door Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Kagome's hand ever so slightly and opened it, revealing the most breath taking view Kagome had ever seen. She let go of his hand, and walked up to the railing, which had ivy crawling along the cold metal bar, and flowers galore littered the balcony floor, inching their way up the railings and walls. Her eyes were still wide with awe as she let a small 'wow' escape her lips. She heard his footsteps and soon felt his presence beside herself.

"It's beautiful…" it was barely a whisper, but he had caught it.

"Yes, it is…but I have recently come across something much more enchanting than this view…" she glanced up at him, as he stared up at the stars that twinkled every now and then.

"Oh? And would it have something to do with the picture of that girl that Inuyasha mentioned earlier?" she knew that she was risking this serene moment that she had with him by asking such a personal question, but hell…she wanted to know. And to her surprise, he didn't yell, he didn't even glare at her. He simply stared up at the sky, closed his eyes and sighed before glancing back at her.

"Yes…it does" her breath hitched in her throat as her grip on the neck line of her blue robe tightened. She dared another glance at him, relieved that he was staring at the stars again. Then he turned completely to face her.

"Kagome…I wish to tell her how I feel…but I have to idea how, I am ashamed to admit it, but I have never felt this way for a woman before, and I am seeking advice from you…could you please, help me?" her eyes were wide as she stared at the young businessman before her, his eyes were boring into hers…his amazing, molten, amber eyes. She stood stalk still, staring at him with shock, before she looked down at her feet.

"You…you should tell her, regardless of the fear of rejection…it she feels the same way, then she does…if she doesn't then that's the end of that…you should al least try before you give up completely" She turned back to the railing, staring out at the flashing city lights, as the cars moved steadily through the streets. She felt a hand on her shoulder, warming her considerably.

"What if I showed her?" I was about to answer when I felt the hand that was on my shoulder turn my body to face him, but before I could voice my confusion I felt a pair of lips pressed softly against my own. My heart was hammering in my chest as my eyes widened in disbelief. 'Sesshomaru is kissing me? Sesshomaru is kissing me! Oh my kami!' my first instinct was to push him away, but my hands betrayed me and grabbed hold of the front of his silk night shirt. When his head pulled back a couple of inches I opened my eyes, and stared into his, taking in the hopeful, longing look that poured from his amber orbs.

"Do you understand now? You are the one that has such a tight hold of my heart…" I was speechless to say the least; I didn't know what to say…I took in a deep breath before I laid my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat steady itself as before I moved backwards, away from his warmth. I looked down and off to the side, hugging myself from the cold chill that had run up my spine.

"Sesshomaru…I…" I sighed before taking a tentative step forward. "I don't know how I feel…I'm not sure…" I looked up expecting him to be angry with my words, but I was met with a look of understanding. He nodded his head before taking the few steps forward that separated us and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, I understand…but Kagome?" I looked up into his eyes, raising my brows questioningly.

"I would like to court you…but only with your permission" her eyes widened slightly as a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. She nodded slightly before relaxing in Sesshomaru's warm embrace.

**AN/ There chappy nine done with Sesshomaru's confession…hope your all happy!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Date

AN/ Okay I know it's been almost a week since I last updated but I haven't been able to reach a computer lately so sue me

**AN/ Okay I know it's been almost a week since I last updated but I haven't been able to reach a computer lately so sue me! Anyway, here's what you all have been waiting for…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company…**

Kagome hadn't slept all that night…she was a little worried about what had happened only a few hours ago. 'What am I going to tell Inuyasha…' she sighed before sitting up in her bed, deciding that if she wasn't going to sleep she might as well get up now. 'Inuyasha's going to kill me' were her thoughts as she trudged to the bathroom to take a shower, not noticing the sound of running water coming from the inside had turned off. Reaching out to open the door she was shocked when it was pulled open from the inside. She blinked once before looking up at who had opened the door. Her eyes went saucer wide as a crimson blush burned across her cheeks. Sesshomaru stood before her wearing nothing but a towel around his pale waist, his long silver hair was glistening with leftover droplets of water as smaller rivulets clung to his skin, rolling down his chest and shoulders, dripping from his hair. Her mind had gone blank as she openly admired him, not noticing the surprised and slightly embarrassed expression on the older teens face. Snapping back to reality she shook her head and looked away, moving to the side so that he could go past her to his room.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention and didn't notice that you were in there, I am so sorry!" she stood there stalk still, not making a sound. Then she heard a light chuckled come from the other as she heard the padding of footsteps getting closer. She gasped, nearly jumping out of her skin when she felt two long, wet arms wrap around her waist, and pull her flush against his chest.

"What is there to apologize for? Why should I mind when a pretty girl is admiring my body…" she tensed noticeable with that comment, holding back the urge to shiver. She couldn't say that she didn't like this but she couldn't let Inuyasha or Kouga see them like this or they'd both go ballistic.

"Um, Sesshomaru…Inuyasha could come along at any minute and I really need a shower…not that I don't like this, but…it's not that uncomfortable, and…you only have a towel on!" he chuckled, 'even her rambling is endearing…' he let go , and turned from the raven haired girl. She glanced over her shoulder to take a final look at his retreating form before he disappeared behind his bedroom door. She let out a long sigh as if she had been holding her breath the entire time, her shoulders slumping. 'Man I _really _need a shower…' so she turned to the bathroom and walked in, making sure to lock the door behind her. Just in case.

_Thirty Minutes Later…._

She stepped out of the shower fully refreshed and ready to face the day, she didn't even feel tired anymore. Walking from the washroom with her fluffy blue towel wrapped tightly around her, she skipped happily across the hall to her room. And when she opened the door she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing in my room?!" her voice cracked with panic as she clung desperately to the towel that just barely covered herself. When he had turned his attention to her from his position on her bed, his eyebrows rose as he unnoticeably swallowed down the urge to look anywhere but at her face. He kept a firm grip on his ability to look at her face as he crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest.

"I came in your room so that I could wait for you to be done with your shower…I wanted to ask you something" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she made her way to the dresser on the other side of the room.

"Oh? And what would that be?" she reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out some clothes. She gestured to him to turn around so that she could get dressed and he could ask his question. When he finally turned around she let the towel drop and began dressing herself.

"Go on…" he shifted a little in his seat before straightening his posture.

"I would like to know if you would accompany me to dinner tonight…a few of my friends will be there and I wish to bring a date…" he paused waiting for a reaction from the other in the room, but all he could hear was the rustling of clothes…then finally she came over and sat down next to him.

"If I were to say yes, what are we going to tell Inuyasha?" he had stiffened at the name, glancing over at her.

"I will tell him that I merely invited you to a dinner with, and as friends… knowing him he might be suspicious at first, but I doubt he could put two and two together…" it was silent for a moment before she sighed with defeat.

"Fine, I'll go…who knows, it might be fun!" she gave him a bright smile, and was surprised that he had returned her smile with a small one of his own. Getting up from her bed he walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the knob. He glanced back over his shoulder, and gave her another small smile.

"I'll come to your room tonight at seven…be ready" and with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. She groaned, falling back on her bed.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" her stomach growled lightly, reminding her that she was hungry and it was breakfast. Getting up from her bed she left the room, and couldn't help but feel like she was going to have a good time tonight.

**AN/ Sorry this chappy is so short, but I had very little time and I just really wanted him to ask her out…**

**Sesshomaru: I am pleased with the outcome of this chapter…I have decided that I shall spare your life…**

**Me: Um…thanks? Anyway, please review so I can post more!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN/ Sorry that I haven't posted lately I've been sick and very busy trying to catch up with homework :P Anyway, here's chapter 11 and Sesshy and Kagome's date

6

**AN/ Sorry that I haven't posted lately I've been sick and very busy trying to catch up with homework :P Anyway, here's chapter 11 and Sesshy and Kagome's date!! F.Y.I Kagura shows up in this chappy...**

**Disclaimer/ I do not own Inuyasha and company...seriously how much longer do I have to say this? **

**Kagome's POV (Point of View) **

I was shaking from head to foot as I combed my fingers through my hair nervously. There was only four hours until my 'date' with Sesshomaru and saying that I was nervous was a _huge _understatement. 'Damnit...I don't even know who his friends are! I mean I see him with people at school but then again there are always swarms of people around him so they can't really been considered friends, what the hell have I gotten myself into?' I dropped my head onto the table, making the plates of food and cutlery shake.

"Hey Kagome are you okay? You look kind of stressed out; you can go back to bed if you want..." I peered up at the brunette staring at me from across the table, concern evident in his blue eyes. I smiled weakly at him before sitting up straight and rubbing my forehead where the wood had made contact.

"I'm fine Kouga; I just have a lot on my mind today that's all..." I kept smiling in the hopes that he would leave it alone and just continue eating his lunch...no such luck.

"Did something happen yesterday? Or last night..." Inuyasha's head suddenly snapped to attention and his eyes narrowed slightly as his focus directed itself to me. I shivered as him and Kouga both stared at me, hoping to scare the answer out of me.

"Guys I'm fine! Can you just leave it alone? Please..." they glanced at each other before shaking their heads; "No" my attitude changed immediately from shaky to stern as I glared at them, successfully making them tense in their seats.

"If I say nothing happened then nothing happened, you got that? I don't like it when people pry, especially my own friends!" they nodded hurriedly and returned to eating their food while I took a couple deep, calming breaths to try and calm down. I glanced over at Miroku and gave him a small smile of thanks for not trying to pry, noting that he was most likely to scared to ask anything after my little outburst there. After a few minutes of silence a steady conversation about something other than me started up, and I was actually enjoying it until the subject of dinner came up.

"I was thinking of having pops' make Jaken drive us over to that restaurant that you like so much Kagome, what was it called..._Then Olive Garden _or something like that...what do you think Kagome?" I had tensed up the minute he had mentioned dinner, but none of them seemed to notice it until now. Inuyasha raised a single dark brow as I tried desperately to avoid answering his question by putting food in my mouth every time I struggled to say something other than 'sorry guys, but I have a date with Sesshomaru, maybe next time!' I let a sigh escape my lips as I stared down at my now empty plate...'I guess I should tell them...but I'll just say that he invited me as a friend...but then again they'll still freak out, ugh...damnit all to hell' I stood from my seat and shook my head lightly to clear it of thoughts.

"Sorry guys, I've got plans...with Sesshomaru" the reaction was immediate. Kouga, who had been taking a drink from his cup choked on the liquid as he dropped his cup back onto the table, trying to hack up the rest if the drink. Inuyasha, who had been leaning back on his chair, fell backwards yelping in surprise at my admission and the shock of falling back so suddenly.

"WHAT!?" they both yelled in unison, Miroku was the only one in the room who didn't seem all that surprised. I sighed, rubbing my temples with my fingers, falling back down into my seat. 'I knew this was going to happen, why me? Why?' I groaned as they both started assaulting me with questions, all of the words meshing together to form incoherent babbling, at least that's what it sounded like to me. After five minutes of this I slammed my hands down on the dark, wooden surface of the table and stood from my seat once again, glaring at the pair, who visibly cringed under my harsh glare.

"Shut up for two seconds so that I can actually answer your god damned questions!" they were used to my short temper and had apparently chosen to stay quiet. I sighed again folding my arms across my chest almost as if I was being defiant.

"Now, first of all, we are only going out to dinner as friends, nothing more...secondly there will be other people there, by other people I mean some of his friends...therefore it is nothing more than a friendly gathering to enjoy a meal together, so don't get angry for nothing..." I paused, noting that they had both nodded their heads, and almost laughed when I spotted Miroku with his body hidden halfway under the table, also nodding with agreement in fear of making me angry if he didn't. I glanced at each of them in turn before pushing my chair back and stalking from the room, knowing that I had made my point and that they would not bother me further about it...but I stopped in my tracks when a sudden thought occurred to me. 'Will Sesshomaru deny that it's just a friendly gathering if Inuyasha confronts him?' my brow creased into a slight frown as I made my way back to my room. I needed to call Sango and talk to her about this, I needed to vent.

"What!?" Sango's voice reverberated from the mouth piece of the phone through the fairly large room, making me hold the receiver out at arms length so that I didn't go deaf. I sighed before slowly bringing the receiver back to my ear.

"I know its weird Sango, but what was I supposed to say? I was shocked and confused and his friends will be there so I don't really consider it a date" I yanked the receiver from my ear once again as a yell of frustration bellowed from the mouth piece.

"Kagome you idiot! Do you even know what courting is?" I blinked in confusion before biting my lower lip nervously.

"Should I?" I heard Sango let out a frustrated groan as I brushed my hair, waiting for an answer.

"Yes Kagome you should! We studied this stuff in history, about men courting the women they wish to take to be their wife-"WHAT?" I had dropped the hair brush I had been using into the sink, as my entire body tensed up in panic.

"Calm down Kagome, things have changed since the middle ages, now it just means he wants to be your boyfriend…but then again he could be using you to get Kagura off of his back, she's been after him since elementary school…be careful not to get to attached to him, okay Kagome?" I smiled softly, touched by Sango's concern.

"Yeah, I'll be careful…you don't have to worry, well I should start getting ready for the 'date' talk to you later!" after she said goodbye I hung up, staring at the phone in my hand.

'I wonder if he _is _just using me…whatever, it doesn't matter' I picked up the brush again and placed it on the counter before glancing at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. 'I wonder who we're having dinner with…I bet its Kagura and one of her dates' sighing tiredly, I left the bathroom to go change into something a little more appropriate for dinner.

_Scene Change_

I stood in front of the mirror that was hanging above the dresser in my room, adding some last minute touches to my makeup. I wasn't wearing much but I thought that I looked pretty okay. I stood back so that I could see most of my body as well as my face…I was wearing a black, strapless dress that hung down to just above my calves, with a pair of black high heels with white straps…I kept my hair down, allowing it to drape over my shoulders and back; I also wore a silver bracelet that Inuyasha had gotten me for my fourteenth birthday, and a gold necklace with a silver pendant, a bright pink jewel embedded in the center.

"I don't look half bad!" I smiled as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I would say that you look quite stunning tonight Kagome…" I gasped is surprise as I turned on my heels to face the owner of the voice. Sesshomaru stood at my door; he wore a pair of black dress pants that seemed to cling to his upper legs, and a white dress shirt that was tucked neatly into the rim of his dress pants. His long, silvery hair hung down his back in a low pony tail, his bangs nearly masking the crescent moon shaped birth mark adorning his forehead; which seemed to give him a distinguished look…but his bangs didn't cover his molten amber eyes, which seemed to bore deep into mine, as if he was looking inside my mind. I shivered lightly, and when I noticed the small smirk of what looked like victory, I picked up my jacket from the bed.

"You look good Sesshomaru…more so than usual" he raised an eyebrow, and I smiled inwardly when the smirk on his lips disappeared.

"And what pray tell, might you be implying?" I smirked haughtily at him, before approaching him, and looping my arm in his.

"It means, let's go before I decide I don't want to and I just go to dinner with Inuyasha and Kouga!" he frowned, and had obviously took me seriously because I felt his grip on my arm tighten ever so slightly…I laughed light heartedly as he began leading me down the hallway to the staircase; and when we got to the bottom, we spotted Inuyasha and Kouga standing at the door with their jackets and shoes on, most likely waiting for Miroku. The minute they spotted us they sent Sesshomaru death glares of doom. And I could have sworn that Kouga had snarled at him, but I wasn't sure.

When we reached the door, Sesshomaru had attempted to pass them without a second glance, but they obviously weren't going to put up with that. Inuyasha had decided that he was going to try and be brave, or stupid I wasn't entirely sure which, and stepped in front of his older brother. Coming to a stop I glared at Inuyasha and un-looped my arm from Sesshomaru's so that I could tell him to stop being a baby and move so that we could leave, but was surprised when Sesshomaru's arm looped around mine again and pulled me back to his side. I glanced up at him with confusion etched into my expression.

"Move aside runt, or you wont live to regret it" they glared at each other for what seemed like hours, before I sighed and decided to step in.

"Inuyasha, please just move out of the way…being stubborn isn't help you get your own way" when his gaze turned to me I almost felt bad about telling him to move, he looked hurt; probably because I had chosen to go out to dinner with his brother and not with him and the others, and was now taking Sesshomaru's side.

"Look, if you move now and stop being stubborn I'll do something with you tomorrow…how does that sound?" he looked a bit happier at this point and had voluntarily moved aside letting us pass.

Once we were outside and nearing his car, I could feel Sesshomaru tighten his grip again.

"Is anything wrong Sesshomaru?" I looked up at him and did my best to try and read the expression on his face, even though he wouldn't face me. When he didn't answer my question I have to admit I was quite peeved. I stopped walking and held my ground so that he didn't drag me with him the rest of the way to his car. I wanted an answer.

"What is up with you? One minute you're nice to me and now you're ignoring me, did I say something wrong?" he was silent for a moment before he slowly turned his head so that he was facing me. I couldn't say that I wasn't even a little shocked that the coldness I had seen in his eyes the first time I ever met him was set firmly in place once again, and now it seemed like he was looking right through me rather than into my mind.

"There was no need for you to intervene; I could have taken care of the runt on my own…" I blinked, not realizing what he was so upset about until I actually thought about it.

"Oh my god, are you angry because I told Inuyasha I'd hang out with him tomorrow if he stayed out of our way? Are you, the great Sesshomaru Taisho actually jealous?" I smirked triumphantly when he turned away and tugged on my arm to indicate that we should get going so I started to follow his lead.

"You were jealous weren't you? Wow, I can't believe it…I just cannot believe it" when we reached his car he politely opened the door for me despite my taunting. When I slid easily into the passenger seat of his car I expected him to just close the door and go to his side, but nooo…he had to be charming…he reached over me and buckled me in. I had to force back a blush when he had placed his hand on my shoulder so that he could lean in without falling over to click the buckle.

"That wasn't necess-' but before I could finish my sentence he had closed the door in my face. 'Well so much for being polite! Jerk…' I folded my arms across my chest and leaned my shoulder against the door, looking out the window. I felt the car dip slightly when he climbed in and shut the door. I nearly jumped out of my skin when the car started up; I had let out a squeak of fear and had grabbed hold of the door for dear life. I heard a chuckle and felt an angry, yet embarrassed blush burn itself into my cheeks. I sent a glare his way before turning my nose up at him and letting go of the handle. 'This is going to be a _long _night…'

_Scene Change _

When we finally arrived at the restaurant parking lot I wasn't all that surprised when he insisted that he unbuckle me, and help me out. I didn't mind at all its just that I had a feeling that he was brushing up against me on purpose. 'Pervert…' I had muttered that under my breath but I had this strange feeling that he had heard me, so I glanced at him and for some odd reason he had this smug smirk on his face. At first I had no idea why, then it hit me when I saw Kagura walking towards us looking steamed, she didn't bring a date…she brought her older brother Naraku.

I was a little confused as to why since she avoided him at all costs most of the time and would verbally bash him behind his back at school and to her friends. She hated the guy, why did she bring him? 'And she's probably even more pissed at that fact that Sesshomaru brought me as his date for the evening. Then I spotted someone else walking just behind Kagura and Naraku. It was Ayame, and she was holding hands with a tall, black haired boy who looked like he was from our grade.

When Ayame spotted me her face immediately lit up with joy and excitement. She detached her arm from the young mans and ran over to me. She was wearing a short white dress that still left something to the imagination, she wore her hair up in a high pony tail with a scrunchy that had a flower attached and she wore matching white heels and a beautiful silver watch adorned her wrist.

"Oh my god Kagome is that you! Wow are you dating Sesshomaru now? I thought you'd go for Kouga or Inuyasha but Sesshomaru? Wow!" She was talking a mile a minute and I wasn't quite sure what she was saying at first but I got the gist of it.

"So is that that Hiten boy I've been hearing about from Sango?" Ayame blushed like a tomato and glared half-heartedly at me. I laughed lightly and patted her on the shoulder.

"You look great Kagome! Maybe that's why Kouga liked you more than me…" she didn't seem all that upset about Kouga preferring me over her, but then again maybe that was a sign that she was completely over him.

"If you two are done gossiping now we should go have dinner" Kagura even sounded steamed, even though it looked like she was trying hard not to loose her temper. I narrowed my eyes at her and walked back over to Sesshomaru. Looping my arm with his once again I began leading him to the doors. Glancing back I could see the glare of silent death being sent my way. I smirked inwardly at my secret victory, and held my head high proudly as we walked through the doors.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

After ordering our food we began a conversation about what we were planning on doing after high school. I really had no idea what career path I wanted to take, but when I thought about it I could imagine myself as a writer, or maybe a business assistant…whatever I turn out to be I'm pretty sure I'd be pretty good at it.

"I'm going to be a professional model the minute I leave school…with my stunning good looks I'll make it in the modeling business no problem, what about you Sesshy? Are you going to work at your father's company?" Kagura leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table, and resting her chin in her hand…making goo-goo eyes at Sesshomaru…I was about ready to yack up my lunch. And I could have sworn that I saw Sesshomaru's eye twitch at the pet name.

I had lifted my glass to my lips and took a sip and placed it gently back on the table and returned my hands to my lap, glancing around for the waiter who was supposed to bring us our food.

"Kagome…which career path are you going to pursue after you graduate from high school?" I blinked and turned to face the one who had just addressed me. Sesshomaru was staring at me intently as if he was actually interested. 'Either he's a really good actor, or actually interested…' I placed a finger on my bottom lip and tapped it thoughtfully as I glanced around the room.

"Um…well, I was thinking of becoming a writer, I've always loved reading…and I think I'd be pretty good at it" I glared at Kagura when I caught her superior look, and took another sip from my glass.

"Oh Kagome that's a beautiful bracelet! Where did you get it?" Ayame had taken hold of my wrist and was holding it close to her face so that she could examine the jewellery further.

"Inuyasha gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday last year…oh yeah I just remembered, my birthday is next Friday!" Ayame had this guilty yet innocent look on her face as if she was trying to mask the fact that she had forgotten my birthday. I nearly laughed. When I placed my hand back on my lap with the other one the waiter had just arrived and was serving us our individual meals.

The food was delicious. I was having a great time, I didn't think that it would be this much fun…and I suddenly found myself being thankful that I had accepted his invitation. But there were only two problems, and they were both sitting across from me. Kagura, who didn't like the idea of losing 'her Sesshy to somebody like me' kept trying to steal his attention, and when she failed she would try and put me down somehow, but that didn't bother me as much as the looks that her brother kept sending my way.

I would glance over at him from time to time and catch him staring at me, an odd expression on his unusually pale face, his blood red eyes seemed like they were glazed over as he stared…the sheer weight of his stare was enough to make me squirm in my seat.

When we all finished eating we stood from our seats and as Sesshomaru was about to reach out for the bill, another hand reached it first. My eyes travelled up the arm to see Naraku, staring Sesshomaru down.

"I will pay this time Mr. Taisho…after all, you paid last time" narrowing his eyes in obvious dislike, Sesshomaru retracted his arm and took hold of my hand.

"Come on Kagome, we should get going…" I glanced up at him and nodded, saying goodbye to Ayame and Hiten I waved and allowed Sesshomaru to pull me away from the others.

After he helped me into the car he reached out to buckle me in again, but my hand intercepted his before he could grasp the seat belt…he looked at me raising an eyebrow in confusion, but I noticed a faint tint of pink colour his cheeks when I smiled at him.

"It's sweet of you to help me but I can buckle myself in…" he nodded and returned my smile with a small one of his own before closing my door and going around to his side. By the time he got in the car I had buckled myself in and pulled down the folding mirror from the roof of the car and was checking my teeth for lipstick and food. I heard a soft chuckle of amusement emit from him as I closed the mirror and smiled nervously. When he started up the car and began to drive us home I thought…'I actually had a lot of fun tonight' I leaned my head against the car door window and smiled softly to myself. 'Maybe dating Sesshomaru wouldn't be so bad…he isn't as bad as I thought he was' sighing contently I crossed my legs and shifted in my seat trying to get more comfortable.

When we got back to the mansion he helped me out of the car again and took hold of my hand once again, leading me back to the door. I stared at him as we walked silently. The entire car ride was silent to, but it was a comfortable silence…where you don't have to say anything to feel like you know the person. When we got through the door I used a hand to prop myself up on the wall next to me and slipped of my shoes, sighing with immense relief.

"That feels _sooo_ much better…" I smiled at him again and wiggled my toes and enjoying the feeling of the cool marble on my sore, bare feet. He rolled his eyes and smiled back before starting to head for the stairs. But just as he took a step ahead of me I grabbed hold of his hair tie and pulled in smoothly from his hair in one fluid motion. Turning towards me he frowned as I dangled it in front of me with my index and middle finger. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully before taking off at a jog towards the stairs. I didn't know what made me do that but for some reason I found it extremely funny.

**AN/ Yay! They had their date finally :P anyway, please review and maybe, just maybe, you'll find out what happened with them and the hair tie in the next chapter!! don't worry its nothing explicit…**


	12. Chapter 12

2

**AN/ Okay here's chapter 12, I know I've been kind of lagging behind in this story lately and that I've been saying that I'll be getting a chapter up every week but I've been kind of behind in work and such and it's kind of hard to get a hold of a computer to work on when your sister is constantly booting you off so that she can do her 'homework' yeah freakin right...anyway, here's the next chappy!**

**Disclaimer/ I do not own Inuyasha and the gang...**

I had my hand pressed firmly to my mouth trying to mask the giggles that were currently trapped in my throat. I was still clutching at the hair tie in my palm that I had just recently stolen from Sesshomaru, whom I could hear from the confines of the hallway closet that was just across from my own room. His footsteps were quite loud, telling me that he was close, and I could hear him opening doors, most likely looking for me.

I bit down on my lower lip as I moved backward in the closet to further hide myself in the darkened confines of my chosen hiding spot, as I listened carefully to his movements getting closer, and closer...until I took a sharp, but quiet intake of breath when I heard the doorknob for the closet beginning to open. 'Okay, when he opens the door make a run for it, the minute I see light I'm going to run straight past him...' I watched unblinkingly as the doorknob seemed to slow down while slowly turning. Then I heard the resounding click that told me that it was finished turning, and it began to open and the minute I caught a glimpse of him I dashed through the opening in the door. But I let out a loud yelp of surprise when I was suddenly pulled back from behind by pair of strong arms, and was forcibly pressed firmly against a well toned chest.

"Well hello there...thought you could get away now did you?" a low chuckle rumbled from his throat making it seem as if his chest was vibrating lightly against my back, sending a shiver up my spine. 'Get a hold of yourself Kagome! Don't let him get to you...' but a little voice in the back of my head was whispering ever so softly to me that it was way too late to tell myself that, that it had already happened.

"Well for a moment there I thought I was going to, but then you caught me..." only a very slight bit of sarcasm was hidden securely in that sentence; I didn't want to test his patience after all. Another chuckle from the warm body behind me sent yet another shiver up my spine. I felt one of his hands release their grip from around my waist and take hold of one of my hands. Thinking I had a chance to get away I tried to pull away but the grip he had with his other arm tightened and pulled me straight back to his chest.

"Oh Kagome, don't tell me you don't like the position we're in, I could feel those shivers you know" I blushed a light shade of red as I cursed his strength, and his ability to make me blush so easily. Then suddenly I found myself facing him, I blinked a couple times before I realized that he had been gently massaging my palm with his thumb causing me to relax considerably. I sighed contently, allowing him to continue with it. My eyes fluttered closed as I melted into the wonderful sensations he was causing, forgetting that we were in the middle of the hallway. My eyes opened again and I could feel my face begin to burn again as my eyes followed the movements of the hand he was using to hold mine, he had turned it over and brought it up to face, placing light butterfly kisses on each knuckle, and turned it over and began kissing my palm.

"Se...Sesshomaru" I was breathless and my legs felt like jelly, I felt my other hand release the hair tie and clutched to the thin fabric of his dress shirt desperately as if my very life depended on it. I felt his lips curl into a small smirk against my skin, as my eyes became half lidded and slightly glazed. When he stopped kissing my palm I blinked back to reality, blushing furiously when I spotted the victorious smirk on his lips. I scowled at him and pulled my hand from his grasp, turning my head away so that I wasn't facing him.

"It's late, I'm going to go to bed" I brought both of my hands up to his chest and began to push away but was pulled back again. I pouted and tilted my head up a little so that I could glare half heartedly at him.

"Not before I say goodnight..." I blinked and was about to ask what he was talking about and why that had anything to do with him holding me, when I felt his lips on mine for the third time since I got here. 'Well I can't really complain he did warn me, and this isn't really all that bad...' When he broke the sweet kiss he gave me a small smile and let me go, I found that after he had let me go I didn't really want him to.

"Um...Goodnight Sesshomaru" I gave a shy little wave as he turned towards his door and placed his hand on the doorknob. He glanced back up and a small, almost predatory smirk graced his lips.

"See you tomorrow, _Ka-go-me_" and with that he retreated into his room, leaving me standing there seething. 'How dare he?!' he had been taunting me, pronouncing my name in a the long drawl that I had long stopped repeating to him, back when we first met he had always called me 'girl' and I would get angry and say 'My name is Kagome, not girl! You got that? _Ka-go-me_' I growled in frustration as I stomped into my room and started getting changed for bed. 'That jerk, he is so going to get it tomorrow!' and as I stormed around my room I totally forgot about the hair tie that now lay forgotten in the middle of the hall.

_Scene Change_

_I _sighed deeply, leaning back against the wall next to my door. 'What was I thinking? Have I gone completely insane? Father won't allow this' I snorted as another smirk played across my thin lips. 'But when have I ever listened to father? If I want something I get it...no matter what the cost' I brought my hand up and smoothed back my bangs dragging my fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and relaxed as the image of a young woman with long ebony hair and shockingly blue eyes smiling at me appeared in my mind. A small smile that only she was allowed to see slowly stretched across my lips as the image of her smiling and laughing, and all around just being her usual cheerful self invaded my every thought.

"I don't care if father doesn't like it, I must have her" the whispered words that had simply flowed from my tongue were left hanging in the large, empty room that was lit only by the moonlight shining in through the large arched window behind my desk. I slowly stood straight from leaning back on the wall and padded over to my wardrobe. Pulling out a pair of black silk night pants and a top I slipped them on and crawled into my fairly large four poster bed...and to my surprise it felt strangely empty. I laid on my back staring up at the plain white ceiling with my arms folded underneath my head; I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. And as I finally began to slip into a deep slumber, a low almost feral growl 

erupted from my throat at the image of my runt of a half brother and that friend of his, and the determined looks on their faces seemed to anger me even more. I rolled onto my side and slammed my fist into my other pillow in anger as I bared my teeth like a ravenous dog threatening its enemies, only just remembering that what Inuyasha had said to me might actually hold. That he knew Kagome better than I did, that they had a past and a strong bond...I could feel a heavy weight sink into the bottom of my gut, making me fist my clench around my sheets.

"Damn it, he's right..." I gritted my teeth and sat up abruptly, throwing my sheets from my tensed body I walked briskly to and through my door and started down the hall, being careful not to wake anyone. When I reached the old door that led up to the main balcony of the mansion, I reached out and opened it, not even noticing that I didn't need to unlock it. I closed it behind me so that no one could follow, and proceeded down the hall and up the steep stair case. But when I reached the top I stopped in my tracks...my father stood leaning against the railing staring out at the view. He glanced over his shoulder only just noticing my presence.

"Ah, Sesshomaru...you couldn't sleep either?" my expression hardened as I approached the railing and leaned against it next to him, tilting my head back to stare at the stars. I heard him sigh as he returned his gaze to the view of Tokyo.

"Sesshomaru...there is something that I need to talk to you about" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, not liking that the peaceful silence had been broken, but at the same time curious about whatever it was that my father wanted to say. The silence stretched on and I began to get impatient watching him stare out at the city with slightly glazed eyes, as if he was remembering something.

"Tell me whatever it was that you wished to tell me before I decide to leave" I waited calmly for my father's response tapping my long elegant finger on the cold, metal railing. He sighed and turned to face me, and I was a little surprised when he narrowed his eyes and gave me the most serious look that I had ever received from him. Turning to face him but still leaning against the railing, I raised a single dark brow questioningly.

"Sesshomaru, I want your word before I tell you, that you will not over react to what I'm about to tell you" now I was concerned, 'What is it that he's going to tell me that would cause me to over react?' I narrowed my eyes and gripped the railing with the one hand that had been resting on it.

"Fine...what is it?" if it were even possible he seemed to tense even more, and took a deep breath.

"Sesshomaru, I realized that you may not like the idea, but it is one that is still practiced here in Japan...you know my business partner Mr. Higurashi?" I nodded and gritted my teeth together trying hard not to demand that he get it over with and just say whatever it was that he wanted to say.

"Well, we were both talking and have decided that it would be best if we arranged a marriage between his daughter Kagome, and either you or Inuyasha..." my heart had jumped at the words 'arranged marriage' but when he had mentioned Inuyasha I could feel my blood begin to boil and my lips curl into a snarl...and before I knew it I had responded without thinking it through.

"I will do it!" it was almost a snarl as the words rolled off of my tongue, shocking my father and myself gripping the now warm metal railing with such force that I wouldn't be surprised if it were dented. But I hid my surprise with a cold stare that was determined at the same time, staring into my father's eyes that usually held so much love and compassion and mirth, but at this moment were showing only confusion, and slight concern.

"Sesshomaru..." I heard my name uttered from his lips as if asking me the question that still lingered between us both. I shook my head and growled menacingly.

"Inuyasha is nothing more than a friend to her! She wouldn't be happy, I will go through with it" I was breathing heavily as I struggled not to bang my head against any hard surface that was closest to me. He simply stared back as we stood there in absolute silence for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes...Until he sighed and turned back to the view.

"Sesshomaru...it is clear to me now why you have been unusually kind to Kagome in the past few days, but that also makes me wonder, do you truly have feelings for her? Are you absolutely sure that you want to go through with it..." I swallowed a growl before turning to the stairs, glancing back at him over my shoulder.

"I would never volunteer if I wasn't absolutely sure of my decision father, you know me...I do what I must to get what I want" and on that final note I began the short walk back to my room, down the stairs and through the door.

When I reached the door to my room I paused, feeling my stomach rumble in protest. 'Damn...' I turned and started down the hall and down the stair case to the kitchen...but stopped. I could hear someone moving around in the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes as I slowly approached the kitchen door and peeked in through the crack in the door. Kagome was sitting at the kitchen counter eating a piece of chocolate cake, staring off into space. A wide smirk again graced my lips as I quietly slipped in through the door unnoticed, and crept up behind her. Then I quickly slipped my arms around her waist making her squeak in surprise, and nearly throw the fork in her hand. I chuckled lightly and could feel her stiffen, knowing that she had just recognized me I leaned my head forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing up? I thought you had gone to bed" I sighed lightly and smiled evilly when I felt her shiver from my breath against her skin.

"I had, but I was hungry so I came down here, is that a problem?" I knew she was pouting, and I chuckled again taking the plate from in front of her I stood up and walked over to the drawer with the utensils in it and pulled out another fork. When I turned around and leaned back against the counter I spotted her glaring at me, fork still in hand. I took a rather large bite of the chocolate dessert, and watched in amusement as her eyes narrowed in fury.

"Hey that's mine!" I smirked at her and waved my fork mockingly in her direction.

"Correction, it _was _yours" I laughed lightly when she pouted again and was a little surprised when she got up from her seat and started towards me. I lifted the plate up high above my head assuming what she was going to do, and was highly amused when she reached up in an attempt to reach the cake.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Don't be a jerk" I laughed again and held it higher when I noticed that she had been getting close to reaching it. But we were interrupted when I heard a threatening growl from across the room near the door leading to the kitchen. I glanced up and my eyes immediately narrowed upon landing on my younger half brother, or 'the runt' as I liked to refer to him as, was standing in the door way glaring at me. Kagome had heard the growl as well and had turned to see who made the sound and pouted again.

"Inuyasha tell your brother to stop being a jerk and to give me my cake back!" he blinked before approaching us and smirking.

"Sorry Kagome, you can't just tell Sesshy to stop being a jerk it's in his nature...and had it ever occurred to you that you could just get another piece?" she blinked and laughed sheepishly before going over to the fridge. I frowned deeply before turning my glare to Inuyasha, who was returning my glare with enthusiasm. Then I smirked, remembering the talk I had had with father only twenty to thirty minutes ago. He raised an eyebrow, obviously confused at the sudden confident expression that adorned my face.

"Here Inuyasha here's a piece for you" she nudged him in the shoulder with a plate that held a piece of cake, while holding her own in the other hand. Blushing lightly the idiot took it. Then her gaze turned back to me and I received a light hearted glare, making me raise a single brow trying to act innocent.

All three of us went over to the table and took a seat. I sat and listened to Kagome talking about something concerning school but to tell the truth I wasn't really listening; my eyes were locked on to her lips as they moved to form each word. Then after around ten minutes of her and my idiot brother talking and us finishing our cake, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a tired yawn. I watched with half lidded eyes as a sliver of skin was exposed when she stretched and her night shirt rode up her stomach. I licked my suddenly very dry lips subconsciously as she stood from her seat.

"Well I'm going back to bed, you two sleep well" she gave Inuyasha a hug holding him around the shoulders tightly. He blushed deeply, and smirked at me when he spotted the glare I sent his way. But then she came around to where I sat and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on the birth mark on my forehead.

"Night' Sessho" she smiled at us before she left the room, silence was the only thing left in her wake. I glanced at the idiot who was frowning at the table top, as if deep in thought. 'Tch...Yeah right, more like light thinking' I smirked at the thought and stood from my seat. When I reached the door and placed my hand on the door knob, but stopped when I heard the idiot stand from his seat and begin to approach me. I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. He glared for a moment before folding his arms across his chest.

"Just because you think your winning doesn't mean you are...I still know more about her and I plan to take you down, and if I ever see you touching her I won't hesitate to dismember you" we glared at each other before I opened the door.

"Tch" I snorted and left the room, heading back to my room. 'Then I will make sure that you don't see me...foolish runt'

**AN/ Yay chappy 12 is up and running! W00t! It literally took me hours of brainstorming for me to finally find out how I should write this chapter...but it was **_**so **_**worth it ;D And the whole arranged marriage idea came from one of my reviewers **DReamer'z Love, **it was seriously a great idea so I decided I was going to use it, thanks for the idea! Anyway, please read and **_**review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

AN/ Okay in this chapter there is gonna be some conflict, but it will work itself out over time, enjoy

**AN/ Okay in this chapter there is gonna be some conflict, but it will work itself out over time, enjoy!**

"That bastard! I'll kill him!" that was my first instinct, to sprint from the room and track down Sesshomaru so that I could kill him, rip him limb, from bloody limb. Only if it weren't for Miroku holding me back and Inuyasha was blocking the door.

"Kouga you have to calm down, if you attack him you won't only be kicked out but you could be sued! Do you really want that? "Miroku protested, but I honestly didn't care right now, I just wanted to hurt Sesshomaru, 'The cocky bastard!' and take Kagome away, to some place far away where we could be together.

"Let me go lecher! I have to kill the son of a..." I had been cut off mid sentence when I felt a fist make contact with my jaw and made me wince in pain, and surprisingly it had calmed me down somewhat.

"Snap out of it Kouga! Killing Sesshomaru now isn't going to do us any good, killing him at all is an overall bad idea, but right now we have to concentrate on Kagome" I glared half heartedly at Inuyasha, I knew he was right, even if he was a total dumbass that didn't mean that he wasn't right at least some of the time. I snorted and turned away from him, folding my arms defiantly across my chest.

"Fine...I still want the bastard dead though" Miroku chuckled as he released me from his, surprisingly strong, grip and sat back down on his spot of the floor.

"Why don't you two just let Kagome choose? Shouldn't this be about what she wants?" my eye twitched. The lecher was right; this was about who Kagome wanted to be with, not about a competition. I sighed in defeat before nodding in agreement; Inuyasha did the same moments later.

"Just state your cases to her and tell her how you both feel, and that no matter who she chooses you'll be happy for her-"Which is a down right lie" Miroku shot a stern look Inuyasha's way at that comment and went back to his explanation. -Anyway, you ask her for a chance to prove that you'd make her happy, and when she chooses somebody she will be happy, and the fight will be over...of course not everybody will be happy with the outcome, but Kagome will be, and that's what matters" I knew that the lecher was right, even if he was a pervert he could sometimes show the slightest sliver of wisdom, like now for instance. And when I glanced at Inuyasha I saw a determined look on his face. 'Feh, he thinks he's gonna win, like hell! I'm not gonna just sit here and let that happen!' I growled threateningly at him before lying down on my sleeping bag on the floor of Inuyasha's room. 'Tomorrow, I'm gonna ask Kagome out, Sesshomaru, or no Sesshomaru'

_Scene Change_

I laid there on my back staring defiantly up at the ceiling, trying to will myself to sleep. But I couldn't. I felt so tired, my eyes were sore from the need to sleep, but sleep just did not come to my tired body. 'What the hell is wrong? Why can't I sleep?' I rolled onto my side and snuggled into my pillow; 'Nope, nothing' I groaned impatiently as I glared at the night stand as if it were its fault for my sudden insomnia attack.

As I lay there, I decided that I should think about more important matters besides sleep, and hopefully if I wasn't concentrating on it, it would come. So I closed my eyes and tried to find something to think about. _'Sesshomaru' _now there was something to think about, or rather, someone. My brows furrowed into a frown as the image of the Sesshomaru that I used to know, with his blank expression, and the coldness of his stare, despite the warm color of his eyes.

I shivered and snuggled closer to the sheets. He had changed so much from the way he used to be, now he smiles and show's affection; 'And he even confessed that he has feelings for me' I blushed a crimson color and buried my face in my pillow, I knew that no one could see me but it made me feel better. _'He can still be deadly serious, but tonight he was actually being affectionate, and he laughed, I swear that I'm probably one of the only people on the face of the earth who ever got to hear his laugh' _That thought kind of made me feel a little special, knowing that he could laugh and be happy in my presence made me happy. Then my brows furrowed into another frown. _'But will he be that way tomorrow? Or will he go back to the way he usually is around everyone else?' _I sighed and felt my eyelids begin to droop, and without even noticing it, I had fallen asleep.

_Scene Change_

I growled at the light that shone in through my window, shining directly into my face, burning my sensitive eyes. _'Damn sunlight' _I sat up and threw the covers from my body, deciding that I would not be able to fall asleep again with the light glaring into my face the way it was, and turning away was useless since the light already bugged me. I moved across the room, my vision still slightly blurred from the early wake up call courtesy of the sun. When I reached my closet I pulled out a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a black, button down dress shirt. No matter where I was going even if I was staying in I always dress my best. Plus, I'd say that I look rather handsome in black. It went well with my silver hair.

After getting dressed I tied my hair back in a low ponytail, and washed my face with cold water, hoping that it would help wake me up more. It helped somewhat.

I lifted my face from the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes immediately landed on the crescent moon on my forehead. It was a birth mark, and the family crest, and it was rare for any one to be born with it. I frowned, rubbing the mark gently with my thumb. Sighing tiredly I left the bathroom and started down the hall and the stairs to the dining room. From the raucous laughter and yelling I heard coming from the dining room I knew that the others were already up. I glared at the door, sure I wanted to sit with Kagome, but she was sitting with those idiots, and I was already in a bad mood, I didn't need a head ache to go with it. So I turned and headed through the kitchen doors, and was surprised (though I didn't show it) to see father, sitting at the kitchen table with Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Ah Sesshomaru your up, good, I was just about to explain the situation to Inuyasha and Kagome" I raised an eyebrow, making sure that my face was expressionless.

"Wait, he knew about it before us?" Kagome's voice was tired, and a little dull. _'She must still be half asleep' _walking over to the table I sat down across from Inuyasha, which was next to Kagome.

"What is it dad, I'm hungry!" Inuyasha whined hurting my ears, I sent an icy glare his way, and wasn't all that surprised when he returned it with enthusiasm. Father sighed as he waited for one of us to break it off, and that person was Inuyasha. I always won our fights, glaring contests included. After a few moments of silence making sure that we weren't going to start fighting again, father sighed, a deadly serious expression dawning his face.

"Now, I know that neither of you will be exactly enthusiastic about this, but me and Mr. Higurashi have already decided and Izayoi and Kagome's mother agreed that it is the best solution to the problem of who is going to inherit the company first…of course my first choice was Sesshomaru due to his intellect, then I thought that I'd make you two inherit it at the same time there fore you would have to work together, I decided that that was a horrible idea…but what Me, Izayoi, and Kagome's parents have decided is the only option left to us" I was glaring at Inuyasha through the entire first half of the explanation as he drummed his fingers on the hard wooden table top, I tried to keep calm, and restrain myself from snapping his hand from his wrist. Inuyasha yawned and leaned his elbow on the table with his chin resting on his fist.

"Yeah so what is it? You're dragging it along; it's like you're trying to prolong the inevitable…how bad is this decision of yours?" Father glared at Inuyasha who immediately ceased the drumming of his fingers.

"Finally, I thought you'd never stop that damn drumming" Inuyasha sent a glare Kagome's way, who; looked close to falling asleep on the table.

"As I was saying…the only option that we have is, well…if either Sesshomaru, or you Inuyasha, marry's Kagome" the reaction was immediate, Inuyasha had jumped from his chair and was about to start shouting when he nearly tripped and lost his train of clear thought, and Kagome's eyes had snapped open and she was staring in shock at my father, eyes wide, and mouth agape. I on the other hand, sat calmly in my seat and merely rested my elbows on the table and interlaced my fingers, allowing me to rest my chin on them. The room was deathly silent for what seemed like ages until I decided that the quiet was to unnerving. I cleared my throat to get their attention and was glad that it had worked, but regretted it immediately when Inuyasha started on a rant.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! NO FREAKIN' WAY!" he started shouting about how Kagome was to good for me, how he and her were just friends, and how unethical the whole thing was…which surprised me a great deal considering that he might not even know what unethical meant. Then in an instant father was on his feet and had slammed his fists on the table top making it shake on its usually sturdy legs...and everything went silent once again.

"The decision has already been made and Kagome will eventually have to make her choice!" he sighed and rubbed his temples with his middle and index fingers, a habit that I had picked up from his that was useful for warding off headaches. Then he turned to Kagome, who was still sitting there with an expression of pure shock, and bowed his head in apology.

"I am truly sorry Kagome, but this is our only option...you don't have to make a decision right at this moment...but we would like one before the new school year starts, so that we can start planning as soon as possible so that everything will be done by your eighteenth birthday" after that everything was silent, then Kagome stood from her seat, with an extremely thoughtful expression.

"I want to be alone, I need to digest this...news" she then stood from her spot beside me and left, we could hear her heading up the stairs as we sat there in silence. I stared at the door for a moment before I sensed someone's gaze on me. I glanced over at my half brother to see him glaring at me. I raised a brow in question as I leaned forward to rest my chin in my palm.

"You knew…you knew and you didn't say anything! Why?" I sighed and rubbed my temple with my free hand.

"Because, you little runt, it was for father to tell, not me…if he wanted me to say anything I would have" we exchanged glares for what seemed like ages before we heard a small cough from the other end of the small kitchen table. We both looked up to see our father with an irritated look on his face.

"Will you two stop bickering for a minute? This is a very important decision that she has to make, and it's going to be hard for her…and your constant fighting isn't going to help Kagome's situation" Inuyasha snorted disbelievingly and waved his hand dismissively.

"Like this is going to be a hard decision! Why would Kagome want to marry the king of ice?" I glared at him.

"Being married to the king of ice is better than being married to someone who has barely half a brain" he growled and I smirked in triumph at successfully beating him in another verbal fight.

"Both of you just stop!" our attention was back on father immediately, both of us going quiet.

He glared sternly at the both of us and sighed before sitting back in his seat.

"Now, am I going to have to deal with any problems regarding you two?" he looked back and forth between us and frowned when he spotted the look of realization on Inuyasha's face.

"What is it Inuyasha?" my half brother blinked back to reality and folded his arms across his chest as if contemplating something.

"Well, actually dad, Kouga might be a bit of a problem," Father frowned before nodding.

"How so?"

"Well, he actually has a thing for Kagome as well; he will definitely be a problem" the frown on fathers face deepened as he leaned back in his seat.

"I see…hmmm" he closed his eyes and went deep into thought. I stared at the table top with an irritated frown. _'That's right, I forgot about the hound…now, how to get him out of the picture,' _I glanced up at Inuyasha, who looked irritated as well. But I doubted it was because we had a problem. His stomach emitted a loud, hungry growl. We looked up at him with confusion.

"I told you I was hungry! You should have waited until we ate!" I glared at him with distaste as he stood from his seat and headed for the kitchen door.

"Wait, Inuyasha" he stopped and looked back at father.

"What is it now pop's? I'm starving!" he frowned and leaned against the wall next to the door. Father gave him a stern glare before resting his elbows on the table top and his chin on his fist.

"You must talk to Kouga, I want him to understand the situation so that we can have him out of the way, do you understand Inuyasha?" Inuyasha frowned before nodding in agreement and turning back to the door.

"Sure, but he's not going to take it well…if you wake up and find me dead in my room, than it's your own fault"

"We can only hope" I smirked as he growled at my remark. Father shook his head with exhaustion as he stood from his seat.

"Let's all go have something to eat, so Inuyasha stops his whining" I nodded in agreement and followed him out, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs up to the second level. I glanced up at them and turned, starting to climb the stairs.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at father, who was looking up the staircase at me with a confused expression.

"I am not hungry, I am going up to my room" he nodded and continued his way to the dining room.

When I got to the door to my room, I merely glanced at it as I passed it and headed for Kagome's door. I understood that she must be very confused, and most likely really angry, nobody likes to be forced into something as serious as marriage. I stopped in front of her door. _'Marriage is a serious business, although I am sure of what I want, I don't think that Kagome is all that sure of herself…they should have waited longer to drop this on us' _I shook my head and raised my hand to the door. Knocking twice on the cold wood of the door I waited, listening to the movement within the room. After a couple moments of shifting and soft thumps from inside, the door opened, revealing a dishevelled and tired looking Kagome. I raised an eyebrow in confusion at her current state. She frowned slightly and leaned against the door frame.

"What is it Sesshomaru? I thought you'd be down stairs eating" she even sounded exhausted, I actually felt a little sorry for her.

"I came to see if you are alright, I understand that this news is quite shocking, and I know that it was unfair of my father to just drop it on you so unexpectedly the way he did," I paused for a moment, taking in her reaction, she seemed somewhat less hostile, but still a little wary.

"Are you alright Kagome?" I waited for her answer patiently, staring at her face, watching as different emotions swam through her electric blue eyes. She sighed again as she stood up straight from her lean, and wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to gain some sort of comfort from herself.

"I'm fine, like you said I was just shocked, I never really expected that sort of thing you know?" I nodded in agreement, and backed up a couple steps as she closed the door behind her when she came out into the hallway.

"Sesshomaru?" she said my name in question, glancing around anywhere but into my eyes. I cocked my head slightly in question.

"Yes? What is it Kagome," she started fidgeting with her hands.

"How would you react if I chose Inuyasha?" my jaw clenched and I restrained the urge to ball my hands and punch something.

"I would respect your decision, and go on with my life," I had been careful not to show any of the anger or jealousy that had surged through me at the simple question. I didn't do it because I didn't want her to see, it was because I was so used to hiding my feelings that it had become as natural as breathing to me; then I noticed that a frown had settled itself on her pretty face.

"You seriously wouldn't care? After telling me that you had feelings for me and going through all of that you wouldn't mind if I chose Inuyasha? You know, maybe I was wrong about you Sesshomaru…I thought that you had changed, that maybe you had stopped being that cold, icy prick that I grew up knowing, but I was wrong, you haven't changed at all!" her words cut me deeply, causing a stabbing feeling deep in my chest. But before I could correct my mistake, she had already disappeared down the hall, leaving me standing in the middle of the hall alone. I had just made a big mistake.

_Scene Change_

I was angry and confused, but above all I was hurt. _'How could he say that to me? After all that stuff about having feelings for me, was he lying? Aahhh! I'm so confused!' _I wasn't even sure where I was going. I had been walking around aimlessly, avoiding everybody.

I didn't want anyone to ask me if I was okay, because truthfully, I wasn't. I didn't even know why that simple statement made me so upset, it's not like I liked him that way, I was merely giving him a chance to make me change my mind.

'_I thought he changed…' _I snorted, _'And for once, my judgement was proven wrong…' _I turned a corner and found that I had hit a dead end, well, not really a dead end. It was the door that Sesshomaru had shown me the night that he had confessed to me. I blushed lightly and walked up to the door. "I need to think," it sounded as if I was trying to convince myself of something, and I was pretty sure I was. So I opened the door and closed it behind myself. I walked down the short hall and up the stone stairs, noting that they were considerably warmer since the last time that I was here. When I reached the top I sighed in relief when I saw that no one was there. I walked up to the railing and stared out over Tokyo, heaving a tired sigh. _'I've been sighing a lot lately' _

"This totally sucks…" I closed my eyes and tilted my head up a bit, inhaling deeply as a soft rush of air blew past me, only slightly ruffling my hair.

"I have to talk to dad."

**AN/ Okay chapter 13 is up!! W00t! Sorry it took so long, writers block / hehe! Anyway, R&R! That means, **_**READ AND REVIEW!! **_


	14. Chapter 14: Realizations

**AN/ Okay chapter fourteen is here, I hope ya'll are happy now! I typed so fast and so much that my knuckles and joints in my hands and wrists are all cramped :( But I iced them down so I think I'll be fine...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company...but I wish I did. **

**Inuyasha's POV**

"I mean come on! I really don't think that penmenship should count when it comes to homework, it just counters against ya you know?" I nodded dumbly, tapping my finger rhythmically on the table. I had to admit that I was neither listening to whatever it was that Kouga was talking about, nor did I care...I was only agreeing with him to appease him. _'Where is Kagome? I hope she's alright...' _it had been a good half an hour since she had gone upstairs to think, and quite frankly, I was _really _worried, especially since Sesshomaru was the only one besides Kagome who wasn't present at the breakfast table. My hand seized up, the tapping stopped. _'If he went up there to mess with her I'll kill the bastard!' _well, I'd probably kill him anyway if I could get away with it, but this would give me a reason.

"Inuyasha?" I blinked before glancing up at Miroku, who was giving me both a look of concern and curiosity...it was really pissing me off. I scowled.

"What?"

"You've been behaving strangly ever since you and Kagome went to talk to your father...what happened?" my frown deepened as I remembered the 'talk' that we had had before breakfast. I smirked. _'I guess now is an okay time to drop the bomb on Kouga...I can't wait to see what happens when I tell him' _

"Oh nothing much...dad just wanted to tell me and Kagome something that apparently Sesshomaru already knew, I was mad at first, but then I realized that it would just get rid of one of my many problems," they blinked, and I cocked an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"You were thinking?" I flinched, an angry twitch forming.

"What, do I not have the mental capacity to think now? Be serious guys!" they looked at each other than back at me. My eye twitched.

"Fine, fine I'm sorry! Now will you tell us what's wrong?" Kouga snorted and leaned back in his chair, tipping it back with his feet propped on the table.

"Whatever it is I bet it's stupid...Inuyasha's problems are always so simple," I smirked.

"Oh you'll change your opinion when you hear this..." another snort and then silence.

"Either me, or Sesshomaru has to marry Kagome," and BOOM! Instant mayhem.

"WHAT!?..." Kouga had fallen backwards off of his chair in his moment of fury and shouted at the same time, _'I didn't know Kouga could multi task,' _I smirked again and leaned back, taking in the shocked and surprised expression's on my friends faces.

""Are you serious Inuyasha?" I nodded and raised an eyebrow when Miroku suddenly looked thoughtful.

"You bastard! You can't just force someone into marriage! That's just imoral!" Kouga shouted as he stood up, slamming his hands on the table making all of the cutlery shake and rattle. I merely sighed.

"I know Kouga, but this is what our parents decided, not us...if you have a problem go yell at either my dad or Kagome's" I knew full well that Kouga wouldn't dare yell at my father let alone protest against his decisions, and that if he yelled at Kagome's father he would be in trouble with Kagome. So he huffed and settled for pouting.

"This is just plain unfair..." my eyes narrowed at the idiot.

"Your just mad because this means you don't have a chance with her anymore!"

"You moron! I meant for Kagome! It's unfair that this was sprung on her so suddenly, she's only fourteen and she's being thrown into something she shouldn't even be thinking about until she's ready! This is some seriously screwed up crap that those stupid adults have forced on her..." I blinked in surprise. Kouga was right, while I was being selfish and gloating about it, Kouga was actually thinking about Kagome's well being and feelings. I felt low.

"Yeah, your right Kouga..." I sighed deeply and leaned back in my seat as Kouga sat back down. An uncomfortable silence filled the room quickly and made me feel uneasy. Then I stood from my chair and left the room, no one stopped me. I guess they all knew where I was going. I wasn't going to let my asshole of a half brother hurt her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A fool in love makes no sense to me. But then again why should it? There are many things that make sense, and many things that don't, what is the point in dwelling on those things that seem not to make any sense? When if the answer has yet to be found, would it ever be?

To me, love is like a haunting melody that I have never mastered, and I feared I never would. The concept of love had eluded me as had the actual feeling itself, I had waited for it to happen, but not once had the symptom's of the wretched sickness called love plauged my mind and heart. And for reasons beyond my own understanding, I wanted them to. And then finally something had happened, the start of the symptoms that usually accompanied the illness that is love. The uneasy stomach, the dizziness, the overflowing warmth that washes over you...all of those things had cursed my very body and soul, they were all I could think about as I lied awake at night and wondered who could have ensued these emotions upon me. It had only been a mere moment when my eyes had scanned over a large crowd of people looking for my stupid half brother who had run off ahead of me just to tick me off, and it happened. My eyes had landed upon a young girl, only a few years younger than myself, she had long ebony hair, and bright sparkling blue eyes, and a smile that could light up our entire mansion.

I had gone into a temporary state of shock, the emotions that had rushed through me felt odd and foreign to my very nature. And for the first few months of these feelings at the very thought of her I had denied the fact that I could possibly love this girl. Hell I didn't even know her name. It was stupid to love somebody you don't even know, and I am not stupid. If anyone was stupid it was my half brother Inuyasha, he had come home one day and started going on about this new girl in his class, Kagome Higurashi, he had obviously held feelings for the girl, and had foolishly submitted to his own emotions. presenting himself as a vaunrable little puppy. I mocked him constantly and teased him and made him angry beyond all reason just so that I could distract myself from thinking about the girl whose name I didn't even know...I didn't know how wrong I was.

I knew her name, I had heard it many times before from my own half brother's mouth. Inuyasha had called ahead on his cell to tell us that the girl he had been talking about all this time was going to be coming over so that they could work on their project. Personally I couldn't have cared less at the time, father had come into my room and told me that we were going to have a visitor and expected me to come downstairs to introduce myself. So I reluctantly got up and went downstairs to the entryway, only to stop at the bottom of the staircase. Standing there in the same school uniform that I had seen her in before was the girl who had been unknowingly weaving herself into my heart and mind ever since the day I had first laid eyes on her.

When her eyes made contact with mine my mind had suddenly been wiped of all clear thought, and I could have sworn my heart had stopped beating. But I kept my stoic persona in tact. I couldn't have her thinking of me as some weakling who let his emotions run the show, I didn't want her comparing me to Inuyasha.

When I approached her and held out my hand, only to be polite of course, she smiled at me and shook my hand enthusiastically before greeting me with equal energy. That was the day that I, Sesshomaru Taisho, fell in love.

And now, years later I'm sitting here in my room, at my desk, staring out my window with unfocused eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said to me only mere minutes ago. I brought a hand up to the spot on my chest that my heart sat beating, and gripped uncounsciously at the thin cloth that covered my chest. Her words had hurt more than any physical injury ever could, while trying not to let my weakness show I pushed her away, telling her that I couldn't care less who she chose to marry, that I could live with whatever choice she made. The truth is that if she _does _choose Inuyasha, I would be crushed. I couldn't even bare to think about it. My eyes narrowed in determination as I stood from my seat and started out my door and down the hall. 'I'm going to correct my mistake, and make things right with us...it just can't end like this' and with those thoughts in mind I allowed my feet to lead me to the first place I could think of that she might have gone.

_The Balcony..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That bitch. Only a day ago I had been informed that I was to accompany my brother to a casual dinner with Sesshomaru, and of course I was excited. I have been deeply in love with my Sesshy since the day we met. I mean come on! He is totally perfect for me! His perfect body and the fact that he's filthy stinkin' rich only boosted his appeal. Imagine my surprise when he walked in with a girl on his arm. I was furious! She couldn't compare to the exquisite beauty that is me, Kagura Toukai!

She was shy and yet talketive, annoying if you ask me. She said that she wanted to be a writer, yeah right! As though that airhead could ever be more than a filthy whore. She thought she was fooling everyone, but I knew that she was only after my Sesshy for his money. I could even tell that she didn't like being there, and for once in my life I was glad that my brother was there, though I hate him with every fiber of my being. I knew that my brother was interested in the whelp, though I couldn't imagine why, he usually went for virgins or cuter girls...but none the less I could tell that his gaze made her a little more than a little uncomfortable, like all of the girls that he picked up. I was disgusted with him, lowering his taste to someone like her, but if it got her away from my Sesshy then I have no problem with my brothers desire for airheads.

"Kagura," I was snapped out of my reverie, as my elder brother's voice rang through my room from the doorway. I withheld a shiver of disgust as I slowly turned to him, my lips pursed into a firm line.

"Yes, dear brother?" his smirk was almost to much to handle, I just wanted to slap him until his face was frozen in pain. But I could wait, for now.

"Kagura, you have said that the girl that Taisho was with at our dinner was staying with Sesshomaru, correct?" I raised an elegent eyebrow at him and crossed my legs, folding my hands over my lap.

"Yes, and that is relevent how exactly?" his smirk got wider as he brushed a few stray bangs from his pale, shallow face.

"I wish to see her again sometime, you will give her a message," my eyes narrowed.

"And what would that message be?" his face now adorned a twisted expression that nearly made me want to hide, and his eyes now held what I could only describe as lust, and insanity.

"Tell her that she, and Sesshomaru are both invited to my party next friday," I frowned, didn't Kagome say at one point during our dinner that her birthday was next friday?

"Isn't that when..."

"Her birthday is? Yes, I know Kagura I'm not an idiot I do pay attention, at least when she's involved...now, I have some business to attend to, remember to give her the message Kagura," and with that he left, leaving me alone once again. Sighing with relief I clutched at my desk for support as what he had just told me went through my head. Yep, Naraku had totally lost it. Though I wouldn't dare tell him that to his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN/ Okay, chappy fourteen is finally finished, and im sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy lately and its hard to find time to write even though school's out, anway, plz review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Apology

**AN/ Yay! Chapter 15 is finally here! and to top it all off I have officially reached 100 reviews! sniffle you guys dont know who happy this makes me, to be loved so deeply by you all! To reward you I'll try and make this chapter have some more SessKag fluff, and a tiny bit of InuKag, but only a tiny bit!...and to those who are reading some of my other fics don't worry I'll be working on those too! Now on with the-**

**Inuyasha: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**

**Me: groan what do you want Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: I wanna chew you out for being a jerk and not inviting us to your authors notes! **

**Me: ?? thats what your mad about? Damn your so simple minded, I thought that you might have found out that it was me that dyed your hair green in you sleep-**

**Inuyasha: THAT WAS YOU?! **

**Me: Did I just say that? No, I meant that it was **_**Kouga **_**who dyed your hair...**

**Inuyasha: And what do you mean by simple minded? Were you insulting me!**

**Me: ...um, yeah...anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Sesshomaru: Again, AkiChan does not own any of us...**

I glared at the hand held phone resting in my palm. It was currently emitting a loud beeping sound as the operator's mechanical voice echoed quietly from the ear peice. I had tried to call my parents numerous times at the hotel that they said that they were going to be staying at and they didn't answer any of the times that I had called. And I was starting to get really pissed off.

"Damn you dad! You said that I could call at any time! ARGH!" yelling in frustration I threw my cell phone against the wall, not caring that it had shattered into a thousand tiny peices, most of which fell off of the edge of the balcony, the rest into unknown territory. I turned back to the railing I folded my arms and rested against it, heaving a tired sigh, and staring solemnly out at the wide view. The view was actually quite beautiful during the day, when the sun would reflect off of the windows of the tall apartment buildings and seem to make the leaves on the few trees that lined the streets seem to gleam with a sort of etherial glow. A small, contented smile pulled at my lips as a light breeze blew by, misplacing a few locks of my dark ebony hair.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" and before I knew it my eyes had welled up with salty tears that began to slide quietly down my cheeks. I was so confused, and conflicted at the same time, this wasn't supposed to happen, I was supposed to grow up and become a well known writer, and marry the man that I love. I wasn't supposed to be thrown into something like an arranged marriage, and at the age of fourteen at that. How could such a modernized country still have such a primitive law? Many other country's have gotten rid of this particular law already, because it was, and still is unethical.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I brought a hand up and brushed a few stray bits of hair from my face, and raised my head up to stare up at the summer sky.

"Life can be so cruel sometimes," the mumbled words hung in the air for a moment before I heard a soft footstep, as if someone was trying not to be heard. I sighed again, I knew full well who it was and was a little irritated that he was planning on sneaking up behind me.

"What is it Sesshomaru?" I didn't even bother to turn around, I didn't feel much like looking at him at the moment. I didn't really want to see anyone at all. The footsteps stopped abruptly, and the silence continued for a few moments.

"If you're not going to say anything then leave, I don't really feel like talking with anyone..." _'Least of all you,' _my hands balled slightly into loose fists beneath my elbows on the railing and my dry, cold lips pursed into a thin line. When exactly did I get so cruel? How could I think something like that? I know that he was rude and completely unsensitive, but that doesn't mean that I should act the same way. I shifted slightly when I heard him pad over to the spot next to me, and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, watching him as he leaned against the railing. I hastily looked away when I saw him glance at me and returned my gaze to the city below. Then there was more silence.

"I'm sorry," I blinked with surprise. Slowly turning my head to face him I blinked again as I watched him stare up at the sky.

"Excuse me?" a few moments past as another soft breeze blew by, pulling a few strands of his silver hair over his shoulder.

"I said I'm sorry, and I wont repeat myself again."

I just stared at him as he focused on the view, and felt a sort of warmth run through me, then the guilt showed up. _'Stupid guilt,' _I frowned slightly and turned back to the sky, watching as the clouds slowly glided along, going where the wind lead them. _'I wish I could do that, then maybe life wouldn't suck so much,' _I giggled lightly. Now I sounded like I was some freaky goth chick.

"What is so funny?" I looked up at Sesshomaru to see him giving me a curious look, and gave him a small smile.

"It's nothing," not caring that I might have my hand snapped off for it I reached out and pulled the few stray peices of his hair back over his shoulder and allowed my smile to widen.

"Your forgiven by the way," a small frown creased his brow as he turned his head away.

"I never asked for, nor do I need your forgivness, I merely apologized out of a simple whim" and for reasons that are unkown to the both of us I laughed, I laughed like there was no tomorrow and laughed even harder when I saw the confused and curious look on his usually stoic face. I clutched at my sides and stumbled over to one of the patio chairs that sat next to a small table in the corner of the balcony and wiped the tears of mirth from my now blurry eyes.

"I demand to know what is so funny," his expression was now one that showed irritation and anger, though I could still see the confusion in his eyes. Smiling haughtily up at the confused ice prince I leaned back in my seat and sighed contently.

"What is the point in apologizing if you're not seeking forgiveness Sesshomaru?" allowing a few moments of silence to pass as a thoughtful, yet slightly defeated, expression dawned on his face.

"There is no point in apologizing if you don't want to be forgiven, you apologized because you felt guilty, am I right?" he frowned with apparent annoyance, making me giggle again.

"As I said, I will not repeat myself" I bit my lip and swallowed a laugh.

"But Sesshomaru, you just did" I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore when a look of surprise and realization adorned his previously stubborn looking features and then a light tint of pink appeared on his cheeks in an embarrassed blush.

"Why do I bother putting up with an annoying girl such as yourself" I shrugged with one shoulder as I calmed my last few giggles and sighed again.

"No, the real question here is why do _I _put up with _you_?" he glared at me again and turned away.

"How can one girl be so infuriating?" I smiled and stood from the chair and padded up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist holding myself against his back, burying my face in his soft ivory hair, and smirking a bit when I felt him tense in my arms.

"Your so easy to tease Sesshomaru, even easier than Inuyasha and Kouga" I could just tell that he was pouting, and was slightly disappointed that I couldn't see his face, but was pleased with the situation none the less.

"Do you realize how much I hate you right now," I smirked again.

"You could never hate me!" stood on tip toe to speak softly into his ear, and my smirk widened when he shivered from my breath on his neck. _'Ha! That's for teasing me before!' _

"Oh is that so? And why can I not hate you," I allowed a small giggle to pass through my lips before I rested my chin on his shoulder and smiled.

"Because you _love _me to much!" I chirped in a sing-song voice that I usually reserved for teasing Ayame or Sango. He tensed immediately and turned his head to the other side so that I couldn't see his face.

"Do not," I smirked again, this time with a competitive glint in my eye.

"Do to!"

"Do not,"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!" An annoyed and angry growl erupted from his throat at his point, and I could feel the vibrations run through his chest and back as I held him tightly so that he couldn't escape me. Then I started laughing again. He then said something I had heard from Inuyasha and Kouga's mouths before, but never expected _Sesshomaru_ of all people to say.

"Do. Not. Infinity." I nearly choked as my laughter increased to the point where I could barely breath, but couldn't stop laughing, and let go of him so that I could hold my sides.

"Laugh all you want pathetic girl, but I have won this arguement," I peeked up at him through a single squinted eye and tried to subdue my laughter.

"What gasp makes you gasp think gasp you did?" he glared at me before turning back to the railing.

"Because I said so, now stop laughing like a fool and calm down before you suffocate."

When I finally did calm down I returned to my spot leaning on the railing with a bright smile on my face. This wasn't so bad, after Sesshomaru apologized I actually started to feel better. We stood in a comfortable silence again as birds that flew by chirped merrily and the leaves on the trees below rustled in the wind.

"Upset."

"Hm?"

"Upset, I would be upset if you chose my brother, but I could accept your choice none the less."

I stared at him for a moment before realizing what he was talking about, and offered him a bright smile.

"It's all right, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you before, you were just being you and in some weird, twisted, masochistic way I accept that...you are who you are after all, and I wouldn't change you for anything," he turned his head to face me and quirked an eyebrow, in what looked like a playful fashion.

"Oh really?" I giggled at his curious tone and smiled as I looked up at the sky.

"Yup! Just like I wouldn't change any of my friends either, their flaws are what make them, them you know! Just like you wouldn't be you unless you were the ice prince Sesshomaru Taisho!" glancing over at him I giggled again upon spotting what I assumed to be a surly pout gracing his features before turning on my heels and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I stopped and glanced back over my shoulder and smiled.

"I promised Inuyasha that I would do something with him today remember? I'll see you later Sessho!" smiling brightly I went through the first door and acended the stairs with ease, heading back into the rest of the house. I felt better now that I had talked to Sesshomaru, and I giggled, knowing that he was probably up there right now brooding over the nickname that I had now officially bestowed upon him, imagining all of the torture that he will have to endure while around me. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

_'Scene Change'_

"Will ya shut up already! Your driving me up the god damned wall!" my ears were ringing and my fists were shaking with rage while the look in my eyes simply screamed annoyance. Kouga was going to be the death of me one day.

"Why don't you shut up! You're the one who started the arguement in the first place!" giving one last arrogent gesture I turned away and decided to glare at the lamp on the other side of the room, yes, the lamp would pay later...and by the lamp, I mean Kouga.

"Ha! To chicken to fight me now are ya? You couldn't beat me anyway!" smirking victoriously Kouga continued with his rant. I on the other hand, decided to stop glaring at the lamp across the room, and decided that I was going to take out my anger and frustration on Kouga. Launching myself at him I knocked him clean off of his feet, his yelp of surprise was muffled when his face hit the carpeted floor as I pinned his arms behind his back and used my other hand to shove his face in the carpet.

"How do you feel now? Not so high and mightly now are you Kouga!" smirking with victory and renewed vigor I fisted his hair and rubbed his face back and forth in the rug. Then out of nowhere something hit me in the side of the head, _hard_. The sheer force alone knocked me clean off of Kouga and onto my side. I reached up and gingerly touched the spot that had been hit and winced when I felt the large lump that had already began to form. I shot up immediately and looked up to glare at whomever had attacked me only to see Kagome kneeling next to _Kouga_ asking him if _he_ was okay! I mean seriously, I was the one who nearly had his head split in two! Scowling I coughed lightly to get their attention. Kagome immediately shot a glare my way, making me flinch.

"Inuyasha! You could have seriously injured Kouga! Don't you ever use your brain when you do these things?" a look of pure incredulity appeared on my face for all but a moment when she had immediately went back to tending to Kouga before I scowled again and crossed my legs and folded my arms across my chest defiantly.

"He got what was comin' to him! All he does is insult me and my intelligence, and talk about how great you are all the time! You'd think that you're all he thinks about," While Kagome just looked curious and surprised Kouga had a furious red blush splashed across his cheeks, and was glaring at me like I had just signed my own death warrent.

"You know what? I think I might reconsider hanging with you today, I can just as easily revoke that promise I made you last night," I blinked and upon remembering that we were supposed to hang out today I began waving my hands frantically in front of myself.

"No wait Im sorry! I'll behave I swear!" she tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully as I sat there watching her impatiently, but straining not to yell at her. Then she smiled, but it wasn't her _nice _smile if you catch my drift. It was that one that screams _Your in trouble and your gonna pay whether you know why or not. _And I knew that nothing good could possibly come of that smile. I gulped and moved back a few inches as she helped Kouga up and walked up to me, with a positively devious grin on her face.

"Okay, but we are doing what I want today, no complaing got it," it was a command, not a question so I nodded hurriedly before getting hauled to my feet and dragged from the room, only just catching a glimps of Kouga's shocked and very confused face. I would have enjoyed that if it weren't for the fact that I was currently being dragged to my doom. And before I knew it we were out the door and out the front gate, I looked up at the sky dramatically as Kagome continued to drag me and cried wavy tears of agony. _What in kami-sama is she going to do to me? Why me? Why!?' _and giving the mansion one last glance, I saw that bastard Sesshomaru standing in Kagome's bedroom window, smirking down at me as if he knew that I was about to die a slow and incredibly painful death. I glared at him before being pulled around a corner and and yanked through a crowd of people. Yup. Life officially sucked. Oh, and did I forget to mention that god hated me? Cause that's sort of important.

**AN/ I hope ya'll liked chapter 15, I liked the Kagome and Sesshy scene the best though, they are my all time favorites! w If I saw them in real life I'd be all like, OMFG! You two are like the awesomest couple EVA! You totally rock! dies from the shock and excitement 3 I love them they kick ass! Anyway, please reveiw! Or I'll dye Sesshy's hair pink and cut off Kouga's ponytail!**

**Kouga: WHAT!? There is no way in HELL I am ever letting you touch my hair!**

**Sesshomaru: For once I agree with the wolf mutt, if you touch my hair I'll rip you peice from bloody peice...**

**Me: oO hehe...did I say that I'd mess with your hair? I meant to say that I **_**wont **_** mess with your hair! hehe " **

**Kouga: Yeah you better not wench!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN/ Okay sorry for the super long wait on this one, lots of family issues and dentist appointments...anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kagura's POV:...**

I sighed heavily as I turned a corner and brushed my raven bangs from my fale face, I just couldn't believe how hot it was today. I never broke a sweat this fast, especially if I had been walking in the shade. Which I had been.

'This is totally ridiculous! Walking all the way to the Taisho estate to tell _dear brother's _love interest about the party he's planning because he just _had _to take the limo today, there were no other chauffers...bastard.' Gritting my teeth in frustration I quickened my step, hoping that his home wasn't to much farther. On the upside of things, I'd get to see my Sesshy again. A mischievious smirk graced my ruby lips. This was my chance to finally seduce what is rightfully mine!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Inuyasha's POV:...**

I pouted in my seat, my arms folded across my chest and my lower lip jutting out. I couldn't help it really, Kagome had brought this on not me. It was _her _fault entirely that I was pouting. I chanced a glance over at where she was standing in line to order our food to see her talking with some totally random person, leave it to Kagome to make a friend in a fast food restaurant...'Stupid...'

When I noticed the guy she was talking too felt my stare on his back he glanced back at me, taking my well placed chance I gave him my best, ice glare of doom. He imediately froze and turned his attention back to Kagome, trying to ignore me. Well I had news for him, NO ONE ignores Inuyasha Taisho! Taking a straw from the little metal canaster in the center of the table I was sitting at I removed it from its paper confines and gave it a test flick, making sure it would go a fair distance. Once I was ready I turned so that I could aim, and pulled the straw back with two fingers, my other hand holding it for now.

Once I was locked on target I let the straw fly, and nearly shouted with victory when it came in contact with the back of his head, making him jerk forward slightly in shock and surprise. When he glanced over his shoulder to see who had attacked him I smirked at him and waved another straw in silent threat. He made a pathetic attempt at a glare which only made my laugh. 'Moron!' and boy was I glad that Kagome had just gotten our food, it was fun annoying that guy, but he could only take so much before he snapped.

"Pfft, took ya long enough! Why do ya have to gab to everyone you meet huh?" swiping my lunch tray from her I practically tore the Wacdonalds wrapper from my burger and took a large bite, chewing it slowly, savouring the taste of beef and the mixed condaments, ketchup, mustard, and mayo blend together in a delicous cocktail that could only be described as euphoric. I know it sounds kinda overboard there, but I prefered junk food to the crap they served for dinner at home. Like escargot, which turned out to be french for 'boiled snails,' and Cavier, which turned out to be fish eggs...one word for those, gross! I prefer greasy, fatty burgers and fries thank you very much!

'Inuyasha! You have to slow down or you're going to get a stomach ache!" I was about to retort when I remembered what Kagome said she'd do if I talked to her with my mouth full again and swallowed with great difficulty.

"I'm fine, I've got an iron stomach remember? I ate like, ten worms on a bet two months ago and I didn't hurl it up, went straight through the old digestive tract like it was nothing new!"

"Ugh, don't remind me...I still get queasy when I think about it," snorting in amusement I took another bite of my burger, this time smaller, and took a bouple fries and crammed them in there with the bite. Kagome just stared, and I raised a dark brow.

"buwhat?" her eye twitched, and only only just realized that my mouth had had food in it and she raised her hand, ready to strike. But lowered it down again slowly before taking a deep breath, and sighing deeply.

"Swallow your damn food before you talk Inuyasha," nodding hurriedly I swallowed, again with difficulty and shook my head.

"Now, why were you staring at me like that?" she blinked and looked away, instead focusing on something on the other side of the street from the window seat we were sitting in.

"Have...have you ever noticed how alike you two look? Yet you're so different at the same time...it can sometimes be so confusing." I tilted my head and blinked.

"Eh? What? Who are you talking about?" she shook her head and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye before reaching up and tucking some hair behind her ear.

"You and Sesshomaru...you both have similar physical traits, but your personalities are complete opposites. I'm just saying that sometimes you guys confuse me..." at first I had been angry with her for comparing me to my asshole of a half brother, but then noticed the far off look in her eyes. She was troubled. And I knew what was troublin her. Scarffing the rest of my burger and swallowing I leaned forward across the table a littlle, lips pursing in concern.

"Kagome, is this about the arranged marriage? 'Cuz if you need to talk about it I'm here," I blinked in surprise when I saw her smile and turn back to face me.

"It's alright Inuyasha, that's actually not the problem...I actually talked to Sesshomaru about that already and I've calmed down a bit, its something else that I'm not quite ready to talk about with you yet, okay?" frowning slightly I nodded, respecting her privacy for once and leaning back in my seat, grabbing my drink and taking a long and satisfying swallow.

I didn't like the fact that she had chosen to go to Sesshomaru for comfort before and was not liking how far Sesshomaru was going to win her over, not one bit. My frown deepened as I put my drink back down on the table. I knew Kagome would choose me, after all, I knew her better, she was my friend...and people say that a strong relationship is built on a strong friendship.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kagura's POV:...**

My feet were killing me, even sitting down on this old filthy pedestrian bench didn't help to rest my poor delicate feet. Glaring at the pointy-toed heels I had chosen to wear today. 'If I had known I was going to be walking today I would have worn something more casual and that's actually made for walking, ah...' heaving a soft, yet tired sigh I looked up only to have my eyes lock onto two familiar faces sitting at a window booth of the Wacdonalds across the street. It was Sesshy's little half-brother and the girl, Kagome I think it was, sitting at the table talking cheerfully. I stuck out my lower lip, pouting. 'Damn, now I don't get to see my Sesshy! Ah, oh well...I can just deliver dear-brother's message and be on my way. Just because Kagome wasn't at the house didn't mean I couldn't just go, _visit _Sesshy...' an evil smirk played across my ruby lips. I stood from my seat on the filthy bench and dusted off my rear before sauntering over to the crosswalk and pressing the button, crossing when it turned green. I would just go inform the brat girl now.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Kagome's POV:...**

After that rather serious conversation with Inuyasha we had changed the subject to something more on the bright side...in other words, our friends.

"Seriously, I don't think Miroku will ever learn! He just wont keep his hands to himself, sometimes I wonder if he actually _likes _the pain...if thats the case then he's seriously screwed up!" giggling softly I smiled brightly and nodded.

"Well, Sango really doesn't seem to mind even though she does slap him. She just doesn't like it if he does it in public that's all," taking a tiny sip from my drink I glanced around the restaurant, only to have my eyes land on Kagura. My eyes widened a fraction as my lips let go of the end of the straw and snapped shut. 'What the hell is Kagura doing at _Wacdonalds _of all places? Isn't she all like, fancy?' narrowing my eyes slightly I sat back in my seat, staring at her cautiously. When she approached us I blinked in confusion. 'Huh?'

"GIrl, my dear-brother wishes me to invite you to a party he is throwing this friday, he says you're also allowed to bring guests if you wish..." I simply sat there, my mouth slightly agape in horror and shock. _Naraku? _The creepy guy that was at dinner with Sesshomaru and I was inviting _me _to a party? Well, I knew who I was bringing with me...I needed to make sure I was never alone with him. An unpleasant shiver ran up my spine and Kagura seemed to notice.

"Yeah, my thoughts exaclty..." and with that she turned on her prada heels and sauntered off, leaving both Inuyasha and I sitting there, both still recovering from the shock. When Inuyasha's jaw finally snapped shut, he allowed his eyes to latch onto me and give me an odd look.

"Naraku, is inviting you and anyone you want to a party? Is it just me, or is something really fishy going on here?" I glanced at him, the horror still evident.

"No, its not just you...but I have a feeling that I wont be able to get out of this...damnit how do I get myself into these messes?!" groaning loudly I rubbed my temple with my fingers and allowed my head to drop onto the table top. This was _not _going well at all.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN/ Yay chappy sixteen is done, again sorry for the long wait but had bad writers block for this one. Hope you liked it!!**

**Kagome: Read and Review people or I'll stick you with one of my arrows! **

**Me: (Glup) Hehe...**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN// Okay I know I've been forever with this chapter and I am deeply sorry for I have procrastinators disease...and its eating away at my brain! Urgh. **

**Anyhoo~ I do not own Inuyasha!**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**No POV:...**

What a mess. What a horrible, horrible mess this was! She didn't even like the guy, but it would be rude to refuse. _'Ugh, why me?'_

"Hey Kagome, you alright?"

Her eyes, which had been focusing on the filth littered pavement snapped up to Inuyasha, arms crossed and a slight frown creasing his brows, worry evident in his glossy amber eyes. She sighed deeply and looked away, what was she going to say? _'I'm dreading the party on Friday?' _Pfft, he'd just say _'Then don't go!' _Like hell that was going to fly, he may have no problem being rude and obnoxious but Kagome certainly _did _have a problem.

Yes she knew that she could be difficult and stubborn, but she definitely _wasn't _obnoxious. '_Maybe that's why Inuyasha and Kouga don't get along, because they're both obnoxious...highly likely' _

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous about the party on Friday, I don't even know why he invited me...heck, I don't even know why Sesshomaru was having dinner with him and Kagura of all people, they seemed to absolutely loath each other!"

Taking an odd interest in a bird perched on a street light Inuyasha snorted and turned his gaze back to Kagome.

"Both of our fathers have been discussing a merger between our two companies for a while now, so fluffy was put in charge of keeping the peace with Naraku...his father seems to listen to whatever he says so if things don't go well with him then things don't go well for us."

Well that made sense. It was true that Inu-Taisho Inc. was _the _largest multi-billion dollar company in Japan, but it was always good to make your company bigger. It would even out the competition. But then why not invite Sesshomaru directly instead of inviting Kagome? Was it possible that maybe Naraku had taken an..._interest _in her?

She shivered at the thought, the freezing chill that shot up her spine making goosebumps emerge on the surface of her skin.

"Hey are you cold or somethin'?" shaking her head Kagome's hand went up to a stray strand of her long ebony hair, twirling it between her fingers, her eyes staring up at the sky thoughtfully.

"Hey Inuyasha, when I went to dinner with them I was talking to Ayame about my birthday this Friday..." out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw that at the mention of her birthday his back had gone as rigid as a board. She sighed. Of course. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"N-No! I'm not stupid, of course I remembered your birthday! Humph." Ignoring his childish antics Kagome pressed on.

" Anyway, do you think that maybe this is sort of like...I don't know, some sort of birthday party?" The very thought seemed almost enough to snap Inuyasha's already flimsy self control as his eyebrow ticked and Kagome heard him grind his teeth.

"Then you're _definitely _not going!"

"I have too Inuyasha."

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"Why!?" Kagome sighed again. God she was doing that _way _too much nowadays.

"Because, Inuyasha...I don't have a valid reason for not going, and though I personally don't really like him, I would feel bad if I lied. Kagura said that I could bring anyone I want right? I'll just invite you, Kouga and Sesshomaru..."

"Wha...?! Why Kouga? Why Sesshomaru?! Why not just me!" Suddenly his head jerked forward as Kagome's hand made direct contact with the back of his skull, making him lose his footing before regaining balance, nursing his 'wound'.

"Stop being such a child! You are all my friends, and I want you all there...Miroku and Sango will be coming too so quit whining!"

The fact that Inuyasha sulked, moped and pouted and mumbled obscenities under his breath the entire way back to the mansion was _not _helping Kagome's mood. Why the hell did he have to be so difficult?! _'I mean, it's really sweet that he gets jealous but sometimes he takes it a little to far...scratch that, he takes it __**way **__to far.'_

At least school was back in in two weeks time, Kagome would have he studies to worry about, and she would at last have some time to herself between everything and sleep.

Hopefully this party would go down without anyone getting hurt or horribly mangled, maybe then some peace and quiet could be established in this _hell _Kagome called her daily life.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

Miroku, being the great friend that he is, was usually happy to help out. He was always glad to listen to his friends problems and try and help them.

But this...this was just ridiculous.

"-My Best friend of all people! I just can't believe it! That son of a...he _knew _that I liked her! I bet he's stabbing me in the back at this very moment!"

Kouga had been ranting like this ever since Kagome had dragged Inuyasha out the door for whatever it was that she had had planned for them for the day. After a while, it got _pretty _annoying.

Sighing inaudibly, Miroku muffled a yawn with his hand before stretching and placing his hands behind himself and leaning back.

"Kouga, If I may interrupt for a moment...why get so angry about nothing? This is Kagome's decision to make, if you guys start a game of tug of war with her then she may very well get fed up and just forget you and Inuyasha all together and choose Sesshomaru."

This comment seemed to stop the frivolous ranting as an expression of thought and confusion dawned the brunettes features. Miroku smiled to himself and watched in relieved silence as Kouga thought his words over carefully.

And of course he was glad that he had shut up. He didn't know how much more of that dribble he could possibly take.

And finally Kouga sighed and bowed his head in defeat. Obviously unable to find any flaw in Miroku's statement.

"Guess you're right...doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Of course it doesn't, you just have to acknowledge it." Miroku blinked and smiled warmly at his friend upon spotting the grin that he now sported.

"So no more fighting with Inuyasha while you're here?" Kouga snorted.

"I ain't makin' any promises...but I'll try if only for Kagome."

"That's good...she'd be glad to hear that. I think that may show her how much more mature you've become." Chuckling light heartedly at the hope now shining determinedly in Kouga's cobalt eyes Miroku stood from his spot on the living room floor and headed for the door.

"Hey where you goin'?" glancing over his shoulder Miroku smiled.

"Just going to get something to eat!" And with that he left.

Kouga rolled his eyes and switched on the television. He was going to use the phone, to call Sango.

_'This...'_ he thought, _'may take a while.'_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Annoying...why in the one thousand levels of bloody _hell _did everything have to be so god damned _annoying_?!

Resisting the urge to snarl into the receiver and tell the person on the other end to _piss off_, Sesshomaru opted for trying to crush it in his grip as he glared daggers at the wall across from where he was seated.

"But her birthday is this Friday..." he kept his tone cool and aloof. As if he were just stating a simple fact, though it wouldn't seem very relevant if he didn't care. But at the moment he was just too angry to care.

The voice on the other end chuckled, a rather sinister sound that somehow managed to make Sesshomaru's senses prickle with unease and disgust.

"But of course, I thought that perhaps she would appreciate a party in honor of her birth as a...gift, of sorts. She is quite the amazing young lady, top grades, liked by virtually every person that she comes in contact with...not to mention her rather obvious natural beauty. I was rather surprised to find that she has never been in a relationship before."

"How did you know all of this?" Anger was surging through him at a rate that nearly caused his blood to boil over with the strain of suppressing his fury.

"Have you already forgotten? Kagura is the biggest gossip in our entire school, and having a few connections higher up never hurt..."

_'Fuck you.' _were the words he so desperately wanted to say, but he bit them back, and closed his eyes. Taking two deep calming breaths, Sesshomaru spoke calmly.

"We will both see you there, _Naraku_." He spat his name out as if it were pure poison, venom laced into his tone. Naraku chuckled again making the short hairs on the back of Sesshomaru's neck bristle.

"Of course... good afternoon, Mr. Taisho."

There was an audible 'click!' as the connection was broken and he had hung up. Keeping the receiver held up a moment longer Sesshomaru finally placed it back on its base.

"...Fuck..." he sighed as the very first curse word he had used since...god he couldn't even remember, rolled off his tongue. It was amazing how good it felt, it was as if it released some of the pressure. But unfortunately not very much of it.

Naraku, that rat bastard! What the _hell _was he up too? Sesshomaru raised his head as he fell into his desk chair and rested his arm on the cool table top. He allowed his eyes to travel over to his window taking in the sunny weather as he attempted to keep calm.

He concluded after a while as he watched a tiny bird flutter from branch to branch on the tree just outside of his window that Naraku must be after Kagome as well.

That was absolutely unacceptable.

There was no way in heaven or hell that Sesshomaru would ever allow that disgusting excuse of a man anywhere remotely _close _to her...she deserved better.

And Naraku definitely didn't deserve her, that was for sure.

Blinking once in surprise Sesshomaru stood up and leaned over his desk and peered out the window down onto the walkway leading up to the front doors. Kagome and Inuyasha had obviously just returned from wherever it was that they had gone...but neither seemed all that happy.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk in triumph. It seemed that whatever fresh attempt at winning Kagome over hadn't gone over so well...the thick headed dolt probably shot off that big fat mouth of his again. Tch. Figures.

Suddenly dark amber met electric blue and everything stopped for the briefest of moments. They both stared in surprise at one another as the girl came to an abrupt halt.

Amber eyes grew soft upon spotting the warm smile curling at her lips and the happy glow in those wonderful eyes. So he smiled back.

The spell was broken-rather rudely mind you-by Inuyasha, who had only just noticed that she had stopped walking.

And so she smacked him.

And Sesshomaru chuckled. Forgetting even if for a moment why he had even been angry in the first place.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

**AN// Yay! Chapter seventeen is finally up! Again sorry for the very VERY late update. But I have been procrastinating and I have also been obsessed with Tsubasa...again, my deepest of apologies!**

**Please, READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN// Hiya's! *gets shot* *screams, dies then gets resurrected by using a phoenix down* Ouch guys has it really been that long since I've updated? Heheh… sorry? **

**Anyway, I wrote this out first because I felt like it, and now I'm typing it out…**

**Inuyasha: Lazy git!**

**Me: Excuse me?!**

**Inuyasha: You heard me, you're a lazy git! And I still don't like it that fluffy gets Kagome!**

**Kouga: Shut up you mut! Maybe if you didn't cheat on Kagome so much then MAYBE you would get Kagome! *whispers* (Very unlikely though)**

**Inuyasha: WHAT?! I don't cheat on Kagome!**

**Kouga: *cough*Kikyo*cough* **

**Inuyasha: *glares***

**Me: Nah, my second choice has been, and always will be, KougaxKagome! Because you're so loyal and sweet and outgoing and…and…Oh there's just WAY to many great things about you! **

**Kouga: HA! Eat that dog-breath! **

**Inuyasha: *is fuming***

**Me: *Dies laughing* *uses another phoenix down* Ahem, anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

His best friend since childhood was slowly slipping through his fingers and no matter what he did and not matter what he said things only seemed to keep getting worse and worse for him. And what was worse was that he was losing her to his own half brother, in his mind, the least likely person to even _attempt _to steal her away. What did she even _see _in him anyway? Ever since the day they met it seemed like they would be at each others throats the moment they were left alone.

And now he can't trust them alone for another reason.

Another problem was Kouga. He absolutely hated that (though he really didn't want to admit it) even he was doing better with her than he was. And it seemed like Inuyasha was always on her bad side nowadays.

"I said I was sorry, geez!"

"I know Inuyasha, and I forgave you after the first apology five minutes ago…"

"Then why aren't you talking to me?"

Kagome sighed.

And that's when Inuyasha knew that he had just screwed up again, because when a girl sigh's, its either because they are daydreaming, or their upset. So he glared down at the floor like it was the reason for all of this and not his big fat mouth.

When he looked up again Kagome was staring forlornly out into space and it was obvious why she seemed so worried. He was worried too. He was _not _looking forward to this party.

He knew from experience that Naraku would do anything to get what he wanted, and he just _knew _that what he wanted this time was Kagome. What he didn't understand was why Kagome was going to bring Sesshomaru and Kouga too. He knew Miroku wouldn't dare touch her (and he already had Sango) so him he didn't mind, but his half brother and his best friend?

This really sucked.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome really didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. She was really scared. She really didn't want to go to this party, but she didn't want to ruin any business deals that may be or will be going on between the two companies. She barely knew Naraku but she just had this feeling that if she tried to reject his offer he may try and blackmail her with the Inu-Taisho company's success.

Not to mention she also had that whole 'Arranged Marriage' thing to deal with. She still wasn't sure how to deal with that though, and she couldn't help but wonder why her father wouldn't answer his phone…he probably knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father had already told her. She really wished he had told her himself, maybe she would have taken it better…

Or not, she still decided exactly how angry she was with him.

Oh, and then there was the little problem of Kouga. He was sweet, he really was and she had to admit that he was very handsome. All three of them were handsome in their own ways. Kouga had a sort of ruggedness about him, and the tanned muscled skin earned from hours in the sun and many years of school sports plus the soft black hair that; though it was always tied back, was also always messy. In other words, he was pretty damn hot. Not to mention that he had the most adorable personality. And it was always the little things that he did for her that meant the most to her, like when she was on her way home from school and got caught in the rain, he had been passing her and gave her his umbrella and his jacket since she had left hers in her locker.

'It's okay' he had said when she tried to make him take at least his jacket back. 'You can just give it to me tomorrow morning! I don't want you freezing to death.' And with that he ran away before she could protest the matter further.

When she thought about all of those little things that he would always take the time to do, she wondered if Inuyasha would ever do any of those things. Like, beat up the guys who had picked on her in the seventh grade, or run all the way back to the school from her house to fetch her bag for her because she had left it there by mistake, or walk her home when everyone else already had something they needed to do…or make her laugh when she felt like the whole world seemed to large and scary.

She suddenly found herself smiling rather uncontrollably to herself.

She couldn't believe that she had only _just _realized, that at all of the moments when Inuyasha wasn't there, Kouga was. And it was always at the moments that she thought never really mattered, but really, they did. She was so lucky, she had such a great friend in Kouga, and maybe, if she wasn't caught up in this whole arranged marriage, he would have been a great boyfriend. But now that could never happen.

Biting back another tormented sigh Kagome stared at the television that sat not but ten feet away from Inuyasha and herself, but she wasn't really paying attention to what was on the screen.

As her eyes watched the movements of the characters on the screen absentmindedly she thought about Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was cold. Or had been, or still was to everyone but her, she actually wasn't really sure about it but he was anything but cold to her as of late. He was so refined and elegant in everything he did and his words almost always seemed as if he had thought them out before he had started or continued a conversation and he rarely (if ever) slipped up.

He was also protective and jealous (though he wouldn't admit it) and obviously cared very much for her but she couldn't help but wonder…

Was she good enough for him?

Was she even good enough for Kouga?

She knew it sounded stupid, but also knew that she wasn't the best. She knew that the both of them could do so much better than her and yet…they chose to chase after normal, whiney, plain Kagome. She never had considered herself special, and her only talent seemed to be her writing. They knew all of this and yet they still insisted that she was the one that they both wanted.

And Inuyasha, her best friend since elementary school liked her too…but she wasn't sure about that. Yes he could be very sweet when he wanted to be, and his shyness and pouting could be cute sometimes, but a lot of the time his temper and his unwillingness to come straight out with his feelings (like Kouga and Sesshomaru had) made her think that maybe he was just confused.

She had to admit that there had been a time when she had had a crush on Inuyasha, but that was elementary school, they were both twelve and that was two and a half years ago. The crush was long gone and forgotten. It was in the past and now he was merely her best friend.

At one point after hearing about the arranged marriage Kagome had considered just marrying Inuyasha. He was her best friend after all, she would be content with him, and she wouldn't have to hurt him. But when she truly thought about it she realized that it would have been a bad idea, because it would have been a lie, and she didn't want to lie to Inuyasha; because it would hurt both of them.

Standing from her seat on the couch Kagome walked around it and headed for the hallway, she hadn't showered in days and afterward, she really needed to talk to someone who spoke reason other than Sesshomaru. She really hoped that Miroku wasn't busy.

"Oi, where are you going?"

Stopping at the door to the hallway stairs Kagome glanced back over her shoulder at Inuyasha. Giving him a strained smile Kagome put her hand on the door knob.

"Just gonna go take a shower!"

And with that she left, leaving Inuyasha sitting on the couch alone sulking, and wondering about what he had done wrong _this _time.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miroku had to say that he wasn't really all that surprised to see Kagome standing in the doorway to the room that he and Kouga were sharing looking down at her feet and asking for a 'word'. And he knew that this 'word' was about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga.

He smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Why of course Kagome! Please do come in." When he had asked Kouga to leave however, he had not gone quietly. That is, until Kagome had asked him, she had sounded so pleading that he had gone quiet instantly and left without another complaint.

When they were both seated and had gotten comfortable, Miroku looked up at Kagome and offered another warm and comforting smile.

"So, what is it that you would like to talk about Kagome?" he asked. There had been a short pause, in which she had glanced away and then back at him.

"I'm so confused Miroku, I don't know what to do! This whole thing is way too soon for me, I'm only fourteen for pete's sake and my dad is already ready to marry me off to his business partners son's!"

As she rambled and complained and tried desperately to hold back tears Kagome explained to him how torn she was. She had _had _feelings for Inuyasha, but had feelings for Sesshomaru now. She just didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Miroku, I just don't know what to do! I mean, I love Inuyasha, but I _love _Sesshomaru! I'm so confused…" Miroku's concerned, violet eyes watched Kagome as she pressed her palms to her face to hide the few tears that had leaked through and reached out a comforting hand and rubbed her back soothingly.

And when he was about to try and say something, she spoke again.

"And then there's Kouga…"

Miroku blinked.

"Kouga?" Kagome sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I…Miroku, I think…" He watched her carefully and continued to rub her back gently.

"I think I love him too…."

Wow. Now he _really _wasn't expecting _that_. Moving his hand from her back to her shoulder he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Kagome, are you sure? I mean, you've told us time and time again that he was only a friend. Are you absolutely sure?"

She nodded as she wiped took the handkerchief that he offered her and dried her face trying to calm down a little.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt any of them! If I choose Sesshomaru, I'll hurt Inuyasha and Kouga, but if I choose Inuyasha, I hurt Sesshomaru and Kouga! I don't want to hurt any of them and I _hate _that no matter who I choose I hurt one of my closest friends! I _hate this!_"

All Miroku could do was sit and watch Kagome as she cried out her pain and confusion and hold her like any good friend would. He didn't like having to watch as his friend went through so much pain and suffering, no one deserved this. She was way to young to have this put on her so quickly and he found himself resenting his two friends parents.

And he had thought that Kouga had it bad.

He sighed quietly to himself as he stroked Kagome's hair trying to calm his friend down. And what was worse, the party was tomorrow, and he had a feeling that he would have to play peacekeeper once again.

He sighed again.

'_Poor Kagome…'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN// Okay I know this chapter is super short but I didn't have a lot of time alright? I get slim to no time on at home and I only have two hours on the computer at school…plus I was being just a tad lazy…**

***gets shot***

**Me: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!**

**Aura: Nope!**

**Me: Oh yeah, this is my OC and complete and total polar opposite Aura! She may be appearing in my authors notes more frequently…**

**Aura: It better be more that frequently or you get to taste my flamethrower!**

**Me: Heh, did I forget to mention that she's a pyro-maniac? Ahem, anyhoo~**

**Aura: REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU! X3**


End file.
